Parent's trap
by AnnaEmmaSwan021
Summary: I recently watched Parent trap and this come out of it
1. Chapter 1

The parent trap

Olicity

Chapter 1

Oliver and Felicity got married on a boat it was ironic considering he got lost at sea on an island for five years the last time when he got on a boat with a girl last time. There marriage didn't last long. After a year together and the twins being born they devoured and each one got to keep one twin booth were girls Elisabeth and Maria. Felicity moved out of Starling City to London and started her software company and took Maria with her. Oliver stayed in Starling City being the CEO of Queen consolidated raising Elisabeth and well being the vigilante at night. Neither one of them remarried. But they never told the girls about the thing that they had a twin.

Eleven years and nine months later

At the entrance to the cam there is a bus coming in with lots of girls on it and are welcomed by a group of girls with a women who must be there canceller in the camp.

Girls of all sizes and shapes and skin color start running arrowed the camp some of the girls lost reception on their phone bags are being put on a pile. A girl is asking directions for a canceller who is bringing the big yellow bag on her shoulders. A boy is mixed up with the girls thinking it was a boy's camp. The yellow bag gets dropped on pile of other bags and a blond girl approaches the pile.

"Ok found my bag!" the girl says excited but then a bunch of other bags get thrown at her bag and she can't get it out. "Looking at the pile of bags she lowers her sunglasses "Now the question is how do I get it out." She starts pulling her bags handle but it won't go out. "Ok I can do it." She says and after a few attempts she says "No I can't"

"You must me new" the girl approaching her says she has glasses on and a blue shirt on

"How can you tell?" Elisabeth asks

"You didn't know how to grab your bag before the cancellers put the other on top of it." She says "I think you need some serious help."

"Thanks. It is the big yellow one." Elisabeth says to the girl. A tall girl walks to them and grabs her bag without a sweat "Now that's my kind of woman." Elisabeth says

"Yo Tie-Dye girl!" the girl standing next to Elisabeth calls and the girl turns arrowed

"Can you give me a hand with my bag? It the big yellow one buried way down." Elisabeth asks

"Sure" Tyler says pulling Elisabeth's bag out she looks at her tag on the bag "Hey you are from California?" Tyler asks and Elisabeth nods "Do you live in Hollywood?" she asked

"Do you live next door to a movie star?" the other girl asked Elisabeth laughs at that and said

"What are you two Lucy and Ethel." She smiles at them I've never even been to Hollywood. I live in Starling City that's northern California. My dad owns this enormous company there." As she says that her name is called by the canceller.

"Elisabeth Queen?" the canceller yells

"Right here!" Elisabeth yells and raises her hand. The canceller looks at the clipboard in her hands and yells

"Arapaho!" and she turn to her clipboard.

"That where I am." The girls yell at the same tame they give each other high fives and start walking away.

"So do either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Elisabeth asks her new friends

"No never played it before." The girls say together shaking their heads

"No? That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

As Elisabeth asks that there is a honk of a limo and the girls turn arrowed to look

"Who is in there?" Elisabeth asks as they walk away.

A tall man exits the limo and looks around. After him a girl dressed in a costume complete and ballet shoes exits the limo. She is the exact replica of Elisabeth except she has longer hair

"Well here we are. Cam Walden for girls." Says the man in her company in a British accent "We traveled all this way for this?" he asks

"It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" Maria asks Martin who has worked for her mother as her assistant for years and is like family

"I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use." He says as he is trying to get a bee to live him alone and Maria smiles at that as the driver lines up four pieces of matching luggage by Martin's side.

"Now let's review, your Mother's list, shall we?" he says as he gets a list out of his pocket.

"Vitamins?" he asks

"Check." Maria says

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check. Check." Martin looks up from the list to her "Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on." She says

"Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandmother and of course...Yours truly!" Martin says

"Got it all, I think." Maria says

"Oh and here's a little something from your Grandmother, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your thus at poker." He tells her

"Well I doubt it but thanks any way and thanks for bringing me Martin"

Martin starts feeling a bit emotional and hugs Maria.

"Now just remember if you change your mind and you want me to come for you. You just know I'm only a phone call away." He says holding Marias hands

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine. Really. See you in eight weeks Marty ol' pal." She tell Martin with a smile

"Missing you already queen of my heart."

Maria puts out her hand, Martin places his hand over hers and they proceed to do an extravagantly worked out secret handshake - with all kinds of moves in it including a butt bump, a wave under the chin and a shimmy to-and-fro. When it's over, Martin resumes his proper pasture and gets into the limo. The limo drives away taking Martin to the airport


	2. Chapter 2

The dining hall is filled with girls all shapes and sizes running, talking and grabbing food. They are having fun laughing and playing games. There is a boy there with them too. Trying to contact his parents to pick him up because this is a camp for girls not boys.

"Mom! Mom! Are you there pick up." He says yelling in to the phone

There is a line of girls at the buffet table. On one side of the line is Maria talking to her friend not really paying attention and on the other side is Elisabeth doing the exact same thing. They are both reach for the bread and as they are about to look at each other , Marva, Sr. steps between them with a plate full of food.

"Excuse me, girls ... I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries." She says as she is filling her plate with strawberries as she turns to Elisabeth

"No thanks I'm allergic." She says as she smiles a little bit and walks away as Marva turns to Maria

"How about you dear? Strawberries?" Marva ask her asked she turns to her

"Sorry, wish I could but I'm allergic." Maria says

"Yes allergic…" Marva looks back at the place Elisabeth was just a minute ago confused "You just told me that. How did you get over there?" she asks Maria "Oh well. First day of camp you'll have to excuse the old girl." Marva says as Maria smiles at her but when Marva turns to the table Maria makes a run for. "Well at least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the..." she turns to look at Maria who is now gone "Now where did she go?"

There is a fencing match going on. Both of them are each wearing nylon jackets and wire-mesh masks are in the middle of a duel. The first one is whipping the Second's butt, knocking out sword out of his hand and pinning him down on the ground.

Both of them take off their masks and we see Elisabeth is the victor. As the boy on the ground says

"Touché!" Elisabeth offers him a hand which he accepts

"Good job!" Elisabeth says as she shakes her hair of her face

"Ok. Excellent, job kids. The winner and still undefeated champion miss Elisabeth Queen from Starling City California." Marva Jr. says and the other Campers applaud and cheer.

"Do we have any challengers?" Marva Jr. ask "Oh come on ladies let's not be damsels in distress here." She says as she starts writing something on her clipboard

"I'll take a whack at it." Says Maria who is holding a tennis racket in her hand she puts on a mask. She snaps on a vest her friend gives her the sword and she thanks her.

Elisabeth puts on the mask back on and turns to her opponent.

"Fencers ready?" called Marva as the girls took their swords

"Ready." Elisabeth says as she prepares herself

"All set." Maria said prepared for the duel with Elisabeth at that Marva Jr. blows in her wistle and says

"En garde!" and the duel starts

Elisabeth and Maria start fencing. The fence all across to the other part of the camp when Elisabeth decides to attack jumping of a tree to attack Maria but Maria is quick enough to avoid her attack as Elisabeth says

"Ups. Sorry." It was ironically and Maria knew it. As they make their way they scare some of the girls on the way that scream as they fence and Marva Jr. follows behind them with a bunch on girls following her.

As they continues fencing they made their way to the carved tree in a shape of a bear when Elisabeth pushes Maria towards it and is about to poke her with her sword when she rolls away from it jumping form a stash of hay as Elisabeth follows her and Maria yawns of boredom as they fence.

Maria's sward falls in to the air as Elisabeth is about to poke her with her sword she runs after hers and Elisabeth pokes a stash of hay saying

"Touché!" in that moment Maria catches her sword witch lands in her hand as Elisabeth says "Nice catch!" and Maria smiles under the masks saying

"Thanks." As they continue fencing coming to the porch of the camps dinning cabin as Maria pushes Elisabeth to the edge and pokes her saying

"Touché!" as Elisabeth falls in to water Maria is unable to doo anything and offer her a hand to help her "Here let me help you." She says as Elisabeth looks at her hand and takes her saying

"No let me help you." She pulls Maria with her hand and she falls in the water too and Maria turns her head to her asking

"Why did you do that for?" as Elisabeth is annoyed and says

"Me?" she questions "You pushed me in." Elisabeth says as the girls who have been looking at the fencing laugh

"I did not." Maria defends her self as they start getting out of the water and Marva Jr. walks up to them to check they are ok.

"Oh right girls that was quite a show you two put on." She making way in middle of the girls who were watching "I think we got our self a new champ for London England Miss Maria Smoak." Marva Jr. announces as everybody applauds "Ok girls shake hands." Marva Jr. says to them as they are still turned back to back to each other "Come on girls." Marva Jr. says

As they turn around to look at each other they gasp and shaking their hand they feel something and now Elisabeth gasps and they let go of each other. As everybody looks at them and sees that they are a lot alike

"Why is everybody staring?" Elisabeth asks trying not to be aver of the similarity between her and Maria

"Don't you see it?" Maria asks as Elisabeth plays dumb

"See what?" she questions

"The resemblance between us." Maria says as Elisabeth smirks at her almost laughing

"Resemblance?" Elisabeth question "Between you and me." She says pointing to herself and then to Maria as Maria nods her head "Let me see." Elisabeth says with a smile "Turn sideways." She orders and Maia obeys "Now the other way." Elisabeth tells her and Maria does as Elizabeth is unsure "Well. Your eyes are much closer together then mine. Your ears well don't worry about that you'll grow in to them." Elisabeth says as the two girls behind her laugh and Maria gasps "Your teeth are a little crocket uh and that nose well don't worry those things can be fixed." Elisabeth said with a wide smile on her face as the girls behind her laughed

"Want me to deck her for you?" Marias friend asks as Maria smiles and Elisabeth cuts in

"I'm not quiet finished yet." She says "You want to know the real difference between us?" she asks turning to Maria

"Let me see." Maria says putting her finger on her chin "I know how to fence and you don't. Or I have class and you don't." Maria tells her "Take your pick." She tells her and this angers Elisabeth as she is about to attack Maria as Marva Jr. steps in saying

"Okay, ladies, time to break-up this little love fest. Maria... Elisabeth..." she says looking at one and then the other "I mean, Elisabeth…. Maria." The girls look at Marva Jr. then each other as Marva Jr. gets confused.

**So here is the second chapter of the story I was so rolled up in writing other stuff I almost forgot about thisI posted this sotry on Wattpad a well so don't be suprised to find it there as well. I love you guys so comment tell me what you think and vote xoxo :)**

**P.S. I'm looking for sombody to edit this story because the chapters have a lot of erors**


	3. Chapter 3

In her cabin Maria is playing poker with the girls. There is a pile of change on the table dollar bills, candy bars and so on. Maria is winning big time.

"Sorry ladies." Maria says showing her cards to the other girls "Read 'em and weep." Maria says as she spreads out a full house. The other girls groan and toss in their hands, as Maria rakes in the pot asking "So... that's-it... no other takers?" asks looking around the room as the girls say in between each other that they have nothing left and that she has taken everybody but then the door opens and everybody looks at who it is.

Elisabeth is entering with a leather jacket on and sunglasses and some money in a sock saying

"I'll take a whack at it." She says the same words as Maria said before they fenced as she tosses the money on the table looking at Maria as she starts shuffling a deck of cards skillfully

"Take a seat Queen." Mari says as Elisabeth sits down putting her sunglasses on the top of her head and crossing her hands over her chest saying

"Deal me in." and Maria starts dealing cards looking at Elisabeth as they both receive their cards they both smirk at one another. They start placing money and all of the belongings when the last bill is placed and now there is a big pile of money and other stuff on a pile on the table as Elisabeth looks at Maria she says

"Tell you want I'm going to do." She tells Maria who is looking at her over her cards "I'll make you a little deal." At that Maria pays attention "Loser jumps in to the lake after the game." Maria smirks at that and says

"Excellent" Maria is smiling as Elisabeth continues

"But naked." She smiles at that as Marias smirks grows wider

"Even more excellent." Maria says as the girls laugh "Start unzipping Queen. Straight in diamonds." Maria says as she shows her cards satisfied and certain of her victory

"You are good Smoak." Elisabeth tells her as she smirks "But you are just not good enough." She tells Maria who is shocked and her eyes widened "In your honor a royal flash." She says as the girls behind her start laughing

Maria is striped of her clouts an is walking towards the lake in unease as the girls laugh at her she turns around to look at Elisabeth who is standing in the center of the group of girls with a big grin on her face and see her holding a candle in her hand like the rest of them.

In that moment Maria salutes her and Elisabeth returns the salute to her still smiling at her. As Maria takes a deep breath and turns around to the lake looks at it one more time and jumps on the head as the girls behind laugh and Elisabeth takes her clouts running away with it and living Maria naked in the lake living only her shoes.

Maria exits the water and walks to her shoes furious saying

"Fin if that's the way you want it." She tells herself "Let the games begin."

In the morning Elisabeth is being carried by one of her friends and they are all sweaty, as the other one is saying to her

"I swear I heard your evil clone sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning." At that they all laugh as Elisabeth yawns saying

"I'm so tired." She says "I'm going back to bed and sleeping till lunch." As her friends laugh at that as one of them looks up and drops Elisabeth off her back

"That does not seem like a possibility." She says to Elisabeth as she asks her

"Why not?" and the girl point to the roof of their cabin as well as their bags and a little bunny that is put on a flag of the UK. As Elisabeth says "No way."

Lights are out and everything is peaceful in no sound is made as three shadows show up in front of Marias cabin and it is Elisabeth with her two friends making sure there is nobody around the walk up to it all three of them carrying something in their sacks.

They open the door and walk in to find all off the girls sleeping. One of them opens honey in a tube as the other starts unrolling the yarn ball. The honey is put on one of the sleeping girls as Elisabeth and her friends smile. On the other side Elisabeth is tying a basket ball with a rope while one of her friends uses shaving cream all over another girls head.

They spill Vegetable Oil all over the floor and they fill a bucket with chocolate and when they are over they make a run for it.

Its morning and the flag is being raised as the trumpet is being played by as a wakeup call. Back in Maria's bunk we see the whole thing looks like a spider web as Maria wakes up and is shocked by what she sees looking around the room. She gets off the bed and her feet are stuck in honey and she is discussed trying to get her feet free and she screams. The other girls open their eyes and scream a well one of them is covered in shaving cream the others hair is turned green and the other has honey all over her they are all screaming.

In that moment Elisabeth and her friends peek in throe the window as Maria trips over a string that makes water balloons fall down all of them are small and she is able to avoid all of them and says

"She didn't get me." As she says that the biggest balloon tarts rolling down and breaks over Maria making her all soaked as Elisabeth and her friends laugh watching from the window. "That girl is without the doubt the lowest the most awful creature that ever walked the planet." She says angrily as Elisabeth moves from the window

"Thank you. Thank you weary much." She said in a sort of Elvis kind of voice and laughs with her friends as Marva Sr. and Marva Jr. pass bay with clipboards in hand and Marva Sr. says

"Morning girls." And they answer back to her

"Morning Marvas." The girls say getting their head back to the window and then they realize it and look at them again "Marvas!" they all yell running after them

"Surprise inspection!" Marva Sr. yells in to the megaphone "Ten-shun! Navahos" she sings and walks up to the porch of Marias bunker as Elisabeth tries to stop her

"No, no. Marva do not go in there." Elisabeth tells Marva Sr. "One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess." She says dramatically as Maria raised the curtain and looks out of the window "Save yourself the aggravation it's really disgusting." She says as Marva is looking at her as Marva Sr.

"Well if somebody is sick dear then I must go in." she says giving the megaphone to Marva Jr. trying to open the door as Elisabeth looks up to the bucket that is about to pour over Marva and she pushes the door "Move a side dear." Marva Sr. tells Elisabeth who leans on the door harder

"No I insist I can't let you go in she is highly contagious honest." Elisabeth says to Marvas Sr. as Maria walks up to the door saying

"Actually we are all quiet fine." She says to Marva Sr. "Unless Elisabeth Queen knows something that we don't know." Maria says to Marva as she watches Elisabeth's eyes go up to the bucket. "Really I insist open the door and see for yourself." Maria says

"Step aside." Marva Sr. said to Elisabeth and the bucket filled with chocolate spills on her as Marva Jr. pushes her away and she gets covered with chocolate as well while Marva Sr. glides on the floor of the bunker and is followed by Marva Jr. hitting the cabinet in the process as Elisabeth follows them inside. Marva Jr. pulls a doll to get up and it turns on the fan that sprays all the feathers over it the room covering both Marvas in it.

And Elisabeth knows that she is in trouble. "I told you it was a mess in here." As Marva Sr. looks at her and Maria says

"She would know she did it." Maria yells as Marva Sr. says

"You!"She points to Elisabeth and says "And you." She points to Maria spiting some fathers in the process "Pack your bags." She yells out

All the girls are let by Marvas in to the woods as for Maria and Elisabeth they have their bags with them and as they arrive at their destination making their way to the isolation cabin as Marva Jr. blows in her whistle

"Rest of you girls back to your activates." Marva Sr. says as all the girls screem and get going "And as for you two the isolation cabin." She yells as Marva Jr. points out to the cabin as the girls roll their eyes.

**Ok the new chapter is here. The next one they find out that they are sisters and think about switching. So I love you guys so comment and vote xoxo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time and Maria is writing something in her book while Elisabeth is trying to fall asleep but with the light still on she can't so she turns it off. Maria is annoyed by this and turns it on again when Elizabeth turns it off they start the on and off thing and outside the cabin people can see the on and off fight with lights.

The next day it is raining heavily girls in the camp are running inside their cabins and the flag is being removed from its place.

In Elisabeth's and Maria's cabin there is a bucket filled with rain water as Maria is playing with her cards and Elisabeth is arranging her wall with pictures as a strong wind starts blowing and throws some of her pictures. Elisabeth tries to close the window but its struck as Maria comes to help her pushing it hard.

"Oh gosh its stuck." Maria says and pushes even harder and they are able to closed to window as Elisabeth smiles to her and says

"Thanks." And Maria retunes her smile saying

"You are welcome." Elisabeth turns her look at the pictures that are scattered on the floor and starts picking them up as Maria joins her trying to help and finds a little bunny on the floor and picks him up giving it to Elisabeth

"Oh here is your…" she says handing the bunny to Elisabeth who looks form her pictures to her laughing a little

"Cuppy." She said taking him from Marias hands

"Any of your pictures ruined?" Maria asked looking at the picture's in Elizabeth's hand

"Only the beautiful Leonardo Di Caprio." She says showing Maria the poster picture of him as she asks

"Who?" at that Elizabeth is surprised

"You don't know who Leo De Caprio is?" Elisabeth questioned surprised that Maria didn't know who he was "How far away is London anyway?" she asked as Maria exhaled

"Well for here its three thousand miles, but sometimes it seems much further." She tells Elizabeth who just gives her a gentile smile "How far away is your home?" she asks

"Uh California is way on the other end of the country." She says motioning with her hands as she grabs a picture form the floor "Actually here is a picture of my house." She says giving the picture to Maria to look at as they sit on the floor next to each other

"Wow its beautiful." Maria says while looking at the picture of the Queen mansion and a tall man with his back to the camera

"Yeah." Elizabeth says nostalgically "It was built by one of my ancestors not sure which one. We have this big garden that when I was little I used to play in." She tells Maria who is still looking at the picture intrigued by the man in it

"Who is that?" Maria asks pointing to the man in the picture and Elizabeth leans closer and says

"That's my dad." She says proudly "He didn't know I was taking the picture otherwise he would have turned around. He is kind of like my best friend we do everything together." Elisabeth said as Maria started to shiver and got up getting to her bed and Elizabeth asked "What's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just it's chilly in here that all." Maria says now sitting on her bed cross-legged as Elizabeth opens her trunk looking for something and grabs a bag of Oreos

"Want one?" she asks Maria who looks up holing a stray of her long blond hair and twirling it around her finger

"Sure I love Oreos. At home I eat them with…I eat them with peanut butter." Maria says a little embarrassed as Elizabeth is shocked

"You do?" Elisabeth asks "That is so wired so do I." she says pulling a jar of peanut butter form her trunk and walking up to Maria

"No kidding." She says making a grimes "Most people find that totally discussing." As she smiles to Elisabeth who has took a seat next to her on the bed

"I know I don't get it." Elizabeth says with a laugh

"Me either." They laugh at that as Elizabeth opens up the jar of peanut butter and dunks a Oreo in it to start eating

"What's your dad like?" Elizabeth asks Maria "I mean is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says 'Talk to you later honey' but never dose. I hate that." She says putting an Oreo in her mouth as Maria laughs a little

"I don't have a father actually." She says as Elizabeth observes her "I mean I had one once I suppose but my parents divorced years ago." She says with a sad tone in her voice "My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporate in to tin air or something." She tells Elisabeth as she takes an Oreo and Elisabeth shakes her head

"It's scary how nobody stays together this days." She says eating an Oreo

"Tell me about it." Maria says rolling her eyes as Elisabeth bites in to her Oreo

"How old are you?" she asks Maria who turns her head to look at her

"I'll be twelve on October 11." She says and Elizabeth almost chokes on her Oreo

"So will I." she tells Maria who looks at her with wide eyes

"Your birthday is on October 11?" she questions Elizabeth who just nods her head "How wired is that?" Maria asks Elizabeth holing her Oreo in one hand

"Extremely." Elisabeth says looking out of the window to see that the rain has stopped "Oh hey it stopped raining." She says getting up from her place on the bed and heeding for the door as Maria looks at her "You want to go get a popsicle of something?" Elizabeth asks as she exits the cabin and walks down a few stair as Maria follows her she stops "What's the matter?" she asks Maria

"Elisabeth what's your mother like?" Maria asks

"I never met her." Elizabeth says "She and my dad split up when I was a baby maybe even before. I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her. But I know she was really beautiful." She says with a huge smile on her face as Maria walks down to her and asks

"How do you know that?" as Elisabeth walks up to her

"Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock draw and he caught me looking at it so he give it to me to keep." She said to Maria "Look I'm really thirsty you sure you don't want to go to the mess hall to grab a lemonade or something?" she asks as Maria can't believe what she is hearing

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this." Maria motions dramatically

"At a time like what?" Elisabeth questions confused about what Maria is talking about

"Don't you realize what is happening here." Maria said walking in to the cabin again and Elizabeth follows her "I mean think about it." She says walking up and down the room "I only have a mothe and you only have a father. You've never seen your mum and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mum and I have one old picture of my dad. But yours is probably a whole picture." She says as Elisabeth realizes and looks at her trunk when Maria continues speaking "Mine is a pathetic little thing all wrinkle and ripped down the middle." She stops and looks at Elisabeth "What are you reminding in your trunk for?" she asks as Elisabeth get up holing a picture on her chest

"This is a picture of my mum." She says "And its ripped too." As Maria looks at her

"Right down the middle?" she questions as Elisabeth nods her head and Maria goes to her night stand and digs picture out that is a picture of her dad "This is so freaky." She says "Ok on the count of three we will show them to each other." At that Elisabeth nods and they start counting

"One." Maria says walking to Elisabeth "Two." Elisabeth says walking up to Maria and then they say three showing the picture that is a perfect match to the other and they walk up closer together

"That's my dad." Elizabeth says looking at the whole picture with Oliver and Felicity smiling and looking lovingly at each other

"That's my mum." Maria says as the bell for lunch rings and she looks at Elisabeth "That's the lunch bell." Maria tells her as Elisabeth is wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm not so hungry anymore." She says looking at Maria "So if your mum is my mum and my dad is your dad and we were both born on the October 11 then you and I are like sisters." Elisabeth says looking at Maria smiling

"Sisters! Elisabeth we are twins." She tells her and laughs a little bit at the fact and they hug each other tight

"I don't know what to say." Elisabeth says holding a locket in between her fingers

"What's that you are holding?" Maria asks

"My locket I got it when I was born it has and E on it." Elisabeth says as Maria takes out hers and says

"I got mine when I was born two except mine has a M on it."

"Oh man now I got goosebumps. So I'm not a only child I'm a twin there is two of me. I mean two of us. This is like…" Elisabeth say pointing between her and Maria

"Mind blowing." Maria finished her sentence

"Totally." Elisabeth agreed

"Completely." Maria said as the laugh saying together

"Oh my God!" they hug each other holding on thigh and not letting go.

It's night and Elisabeth and Maria joined beds and fixed the picture of their parents together on the wall talking as Elisabeth asks

"Tell me what's mum like?" Maria turns around

"She is a computer program designer. Security and all that stuff. She has a huge company in London. A Belorussian prime minister just bought one of her systems to use. She is becoming famous fast." Maria said turning on her side to look at Elisabeth in the eyes "You know what's interesting?" she said to Elisabeth who listened to her "Nether one of our parents got married again. Has dad ever been close to getting married?" she asks Elisabeth

"Never." Elisabeth answers "He always says I'm the only girl in his life." She says this with a smile

"Yeah mum's never come close ether." Maria says laying on her back aging as Elisabeth comes to a realization

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." She says getting in seating position "I'm serious I'm a total genius. You want to know what dad is like right?" she asks Maria who get in a seating position as well

"Right." Maria confirms

"And I'm dying to know mom. So what I'm thinking is don't freak out ok." Elisabeth tells Maria who nods her head "I think we should switch places. When camps over I'll go back to London as you and you'll go back to California as me." Maria is shocked with the proposition

"What!" she asks her sister who just rolls her eyes

"Come on Maria we can pull it off we are twins." Elisabeth says with a devilish smile on her face

"Liz we are totally and completely one hundred percent different." Maria said

"So what's the problem?" Liz asks "I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. Look I can do you already." she says pulling her hair in a low ponytail with one hand "Yes you want to know the difference between you and me. I have class and you don't." she says in a perfect British accent. "Come on Maria I got to meat mom please." Liz says putting her hands together and making a puppy dog face

"The truth is you know if we switch sooner or later they'll have to unstitch us." She says with a smile on her face

"And when they do they have to meat aging face to face." Liz cuts in

"After all this years." Mari says as she is lying in her bed on her back again

"Thank you." Liz says "I told you I was brilliant." At that Mari just lets out a small laugh

**Her it is the new chapter I love you guys for all the reads keep them going thanks for the follows and just to make things clear this is the same version as on Wattpad I have decided to finsih it here as well since I started the story here love you guys xoxo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the girls were seated on the table a pack of pictures on each side of the table and Elisabeth and Maria seated opposite each other. Maria started explaining everything about Felicity's life and her home back in London. She moved a picture of an older lady towards Liz.

"This is grandmother." She says to Liz who is observing the picture and asks

"What do we call her?" Maria laughed at her sister

"Grandmother." She says as if it was obvious

"Why didn't I think of that?" Liz asks as Mari just shrugs her shoulders as she shows her another picture of a middle aged man saying

"This is our butler Martin." Liz was shocked looking at Maria

"We have a butler?" she questioned her sister who just nodded to her saying

"But he is more like an uncle that just works for us." Mum loves him as much as her own brother she says taking the picture back and showing her another one of a young man a little younger that their mother with short black hair and blue eyes

"This is uncle James." Maria said giving the picture to Elisabeth to see "He lives in America with his wife and they are expecting their first child. He works for the Navy but he always makes some time to come around Christmas." Maria points out as they keep going on about the only family that makes a long team relationships in the Smoke family and Maria teaches Elizabeth the secret hand shake that she has with Martin and the day fly's by.

The Queen family is a slightly different story. First of all they are a lot bigger as a family that is well they are not all related but they sure feel that way.

"This aunt Thea." Liz says to Maria showing her the picture of Thea with Roy at some party "She is dad's younger sister and she also runs his club. If you ever have a problem she is the first person who can help you. I'm sort of her favorite thing which is obvious considering our brother is sixteen." Maria nods

"Who is this next to her?" she asks Elizabeth who has a huge smile on her face

"That is uncle Roy. He and aunt Thea had been going out for year everybody is just waiting for them to get married." She says with a smile taking the picture back showing her another it's a picture of a boy about fifteen years of age

"This is Conner. Our older brother well step brother if you want the truth but I don't like the sound of the word." She said to Maria who was waiting for her to continue "Dad dated his mom way before he met mum she died in a car accident." Liz said with a sad expression as Maria was taking in the boy's picture

"This is Chantal and Sammy." She says pulling out another picture "She has been my nanny since I started walking and dad bought Sammy when I was about six. Chantal's mum used to be dads nanny." She said with a smile "She is like a mom to me." Liz said

"Who are those people on the big picture?" Maria asked looking at the picture of what looked to her like a group of friends having fun on a party

"Well these are dads close friends but they are more like aunts and uncles to me." Liz said observing the picture "This two." She says pointing to Laurel and Tommy "Are Uncle Tommy who has know dad since practically dippers." She said to her sister who started laughing "and Aunt Laurel they are married and just a fear warning she used to date dad. It was wired when I first find out but she is great." She said smiling at the faces of Laurel and Tommy in the picture

"Who is the blond next to her?" Maria asked pointing to Sarah who was holing a margarita in her hand and smiling widely

"That's Aunt Sarah she is Laurels sister she and dad had a thing in the past but it ended soon. I mean don't misunderstand me she is grade and fun to be with its just that her and dad are weary different persons." Liz explained as Maria noticed a couple smiling windy the man was African American and he was taller about Oliver's high in the picture but the woman was shorter and she looked les colored

"Who are this two?" Maria asked as she pointed to Digg and Lyla

"That's uncle Digg and aunt Lyla." Liz says simply "Uncle Digg was hired by grandma to be dads body gourd dad didn't like it at first but he found a way to listen and they become friends Lyla is his wife and they have a son Ed." She said smiling

"Then I'm guessing that the woman in the middle with dad is our grandmother." Maria said pointing to Moira Queen

"You are right." Liz said while Maria smiled with satisfaction "Now to the house." She said to her sister explaining the way around the Queen mention.

A few days have passed by and in agreement that Maria could not go to Starling City with long hair when Elizabeth has short hair that reaches to her shoulders. Maria has her eyes shut scared about what is about to happen her sister was about to cut her hair.

"Ok." Maria says exhaling "I'm ready." In that moment Liz takes a pair of scissors for the drawer and walking up to Maria

They both look nervous about it as Liz looks at her hair measuring how much she should cut of her sisters hair. She takes a strand of Maria's hair puts the scissors in place closing her eyes as Maria looks at her

"Don't shut your eyes." Maria yells at her sister who jumps at the sound of her voice

"Ok. Right sorry." Liz apologizes to her "Just got a little nervous." She says with a small laugh as Maria says

"You are nervous." Maria rolls her eyes "And eleven year old is cutting my hair." Maria says in panic as Liz smiles

"You sounded just like me." She points out to Maria who looks satisfied

"Well I'm supposed to aren't I?" she questions her sister "Go on just do it." She says wining as Liz takes a deep breath and starts cutting

"Don't panic you look great." Liz convinces Maria who is still unsure about it as Liz keeps cutting Marias hair and when she is over she puts the her she cut and the scissors on the table getting Maria to the mirror and she is surprised

"This is so scary." Maria says looking herself in the mirror as Liz walks by saying to her

"Honey you never looked better." And then notices something and says "Oh my God." And Maria looks at her

"What?" Maria questions Liz who has a worried expression on her face

"I have pierced ears." She says pointing out to her ear to revile a earring as Maria laughs

"No." she objects "No, no, no, no not happening. Sorry wrong number I won't. I refuse." She says as she walks away from Liz who has her hand crossed over her chest

"Then cutting your hair was a total waist." Liz points out "Come on there is no way I could go to camp with pierced ears and come back without them. I mean come on get real." She says to Maria who walks up to her exhaling as Liz walks out Maria hold her ears and wines.

Liz lights in a match sterilizing the needle a few times and taking the light out. She walks up to Maria who is lying on the bed afraid of what is about to happen next.

"Needle sterilized." Liz says as Maria looks at her

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Maria asked unsure of what her sister is doing

"Relax." Liz tells her sitting on the edge of the bed "I've gone with all my friends to get their ears pierced it's nothing. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it." At that Maria nods "Earring ready?" Liz asks as Maria lifts the earring

"Yes." She nods

"Good hand me the apple." Liz tells Maria who gives her the apple "Thank you." Liz says "Just relax I'm telling you this is not a big deal. Now on the count of three remove the ice." Liz tells her calmly as she starts counting "One, two, and three." Maria removes the ice for her ear as Liz puts the apple in its place lowering the needle on Marias ear who is following the path of the needle. When the needle pierces throe the ear of Maria they both scream that their screams are heard on the outside of the cabin

It departure day and everybody is saying goodbye to each other there are tears and a lot of hugging is going around.

"Girls it's time to say your last goodbyes the busses are loading." Marva Sr. is yelling throe the megaphone as Liz and Maria are hugging each other now in each other's clouts Maria in Elisabeth's and Elisabeth in Maria's.

"Ok this is it." Liz says to her sister

"So remember you are going to find out how mum and dad met." Maria says

"And you are going to find out why they broke up." Liz tell her and she nods her head as Marva Jr. yells out

"Maria Smoak!" and the girls turn towards her "Your car is here." She yells

"That's you." Maria says "Here is your ticket and passport. Martin will pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning." Maria instructs Liz who nods her head

"What time do you live?" Liz asks

"Not for a couple of hours." Mari says to her "Give mum a kiss from me." She tells Liz hugging her

"And you give one to dad form me." As Marva Jr. calls once again

"Maria Smoak." She says "Last call Maria Smoak." And Liz runs towards the car holding a small bag in her hands. Before she gets in to the car she hugs Marva Jr. and gets in to the car and drives away as Maria has her arms crossed over her chest and both hands in fingers crossed saying.

"Good luck."

**So here is the new chapter I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews and follows. Love you all xoxo :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Back in London the Smoak family was papering for the returnee of Maria. Since Felicity was a little busy with the work at her company she left the preparations to her mother who was more than happy to be on the welcoming comity of her granddaughter's return back home. She and Martin made her favorite food and worked on dinner plans.

The Queen family was not far behind all do Oliver was trying to catch the man who was terrorizing the city he was still going to go to the airport to pick his little girl up. Yes John had offered to do it himself but Oliver refused. His mother and sister were making dinner plans and inviting all the people that they knew Liz would have missed in her time at camp.

Mean while Elizabeth is about to arrive to London and is looking at the view from her window

"Ok this is it." She says to herself in a whisper leaning in her seat "God I hope she likes me. Please like me." She says closing her eyes "Please." She says with her eyes shut exhaling

The airport is filled with people exiting form the plane there are all kinds of people bossiness people, family's, ambassadors and so on. But when Liz exits the exit she looks around for Martin but she can't see him. She is carrying her bag with her as she walks up to the waiting seats and hest herself on one of them to search there the sea of people. As she turns around to look in the other direction Martin appears behind her carrying flowers in one hand and he calls out to her

"Maria!" and Liz turns around having a big smile on her face

"Martin." She says back still having that smile on her face as he walks up to her and gives her a hug that she returns

"Missed you." Martin says handing her the flowers that she accepts

"I missed you." Liz says with a smile and a small laugh in her voice as Martin looks at her

"What have you done to your hair?" he questions as Liz answers

"I cut it." She simply smiles "Do you like it?" she asks him

"Love it it's the new you." He says as he picks her up and puts her on the ground "And you had your ears pierced." He says to her as she smiles "Give me five girlfriend." Martin says extending his hand to her at witch Liz looks hesitantly but puts the flowers down on a set she was picked up form and takes his hand doing the secret handshake with him and exhaling at the end of it.

"Now let's go home shall we." Martin say at witch Liz nods her head. On their way to the house Maria observes London form her window witch Martin thinks is wired but says nothing of it. Maybe she was just homesick he said to himself shrugging his shoulders.

When a car come in to a stop Liz noticed a small house. Well to her it looked small compared to the Queen mansion. It had a small garden that had flowers growing in it. It was what t you would call the little white house in flowers. As the driver opened the door for Liz to exit he said

"Home again." He smiled at her as she answered

"Thanks." She smiles looking at the house and saying "This is it. Seventh Tempt of Green." She says as she walks in opening the door and walking inside the house. As she enters the house she sees the stairs that lead upstairs and she heads to her right to the living room calling

"Hello?" she questions as she notices a small banner saying 'Welcome home Maria' and she smiles looking around as she hers noises coming for the office and she walks in to the room to find her grandmother reading the newspaper as a cup o coffee is on the table.

"Grandmother." Liz says slowly as the woman puts down the newspapers to look at the little girl in front of her "I'm home." Liz says

"Is that my little sunshine." Jennet says as she gets out of her chair to walk up the Liz "You've grown since last time." She says taking Liz's appearances all in "Are you sure you're my granddaughter?" Jennet asks her

"Yes it's me." Liz says with a smile as Jennet Smoak spreads her arms and hugs her saying

"Welcome home." Liz is losing herself in the scent of her grandmother "Did you have a good time sweet pea?" she asks Liz who just nods her head

"Yeah it was great." Liz tells her as she starts to smell and Jennet is confused

"What are you doing?" Jennet asks her granddaughter

"Just smelling." Liz says looking up to face her grandmother at that Jennet is confused "I'm making a memory." Liz said to her "Years from now when I'm all grown up I'll always remember my grandmother and how she always smell of…" Liz inhales the scent of her grandmother "Vanilla and chocolate cookies." Liz said with a smile as Jennet laughs and pulls her in for another hug

"It's good to have you back." Jennet says as somebody yells out

"Maria!" the voice belongs to Felicity and Liz smiles to Jennet letting go of the hug. Jennet rushes Liz to go to her mother.

Felicity is standing in her navy blue dress on the top of the stars her hair is down and curly to Liz she looks even more beautiful then she did in the picture. Felicity Smoak is a woman of natural beauty.

"Maria." Felicity says as she sees her daughter downstairs

"Mother." Liz says carefully afraid of her mother's reaction as Felicity says

"You are back." Liz runs up stairs to meet with her as Felicity is going downstairs to meet her and they fall in a embrace on half of the way of the stair. Felicity holds her daughter tight to her chest. As they break apart Liz has tears in her eyes

"I can't believe it's you." She says as her mother is cupping her face

"And I can't believe it's you and with short hair." Felicity says looking at Liz's hair "Who cut it for you?" she asks Liz

"A girl at camp. Do you heat it?" she asks Felicity who smiles at Liz and says

"No I absolutely love it." Felicity says to Liz looking at her ears that were pierced now "You got your ears pierced." At that Liz nods "Are there any other surprises? Belly button ring, tattoos…" Felicity asks as Liz laughs at her remarks wiping her eyes from tears "Oh darling what is it?" she asks

"Sorry it's just I've missed you so much." Liz says as her mother pull's her in for a hug

"I know. It seems like it's been forever." Felicity says pulling her daughter closer as Liz says in to her neck

"You have no idea."

Arriving upstairs in to Felicity's room Liz is so shocked. The walls a painted in mint green color the furniture is all beige and the window had a look over the city. Her mother had a walk in closet and it was filled with clouts and shoes.

By the window on the love seat there is a small coffee table with tea ready to be served. Felicity takes a cup and pours herself a cup and a spun of sugar in it.

"So tell me all about camp. How was it did you like everybody?" Felicity questions

"Yeah, it was great and I liked this one girl a real lot. Well she was in particularly lovely." She tells her mother "She's from California, actually. Have you ever been to California?" Liz asks her mother waiting for her response

"Yes I have. But that was a long time ago." Felicity says deep in thought as in that moment Martin appears knocking on the door "Oh Martin yes." She says looking at him

"I found a stowaway in your suitcase." Marin says holing a bunny by the ears

"Oh my God Cuppy." Liz says in panic as Felicity looks at her

"Cuppy?" Felicity questions

"He belongs to a friend of mine the one I was telling you about. I don't know how on earth he ended up in my suitcase." She says looking at the bunny

"Well since he is not our Cuppy shell we dispose of the little creature." Martin says as Liz yells

"No! I mean no I mean, no. I'll mail him to her. She loves this thing a lot. A lot. A lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care. of it, thank you, Martin." She says as she takes Cuppy from his hand and Martin just shrugs his shoulders and walks away as Felicity's phone rings

"Hello? Hi... Really? Can't you manage without me? Maria just got home from camp... Well, what's the problem?" she asks listening to the explanation on the other end of the conversation

As Felicity talks on the phone, Liz crosses to the dresser and runs her hand across her mother's brush, her pearls, smells her perfume, then lifts up a photo of Felicity as a little girl. She looks back at her mother who is still on the phone so she walks in to her closet admiring the clouts of her mother and raining her fingers over the fabrics as Felicity calls her name

"Maria!" Liz gets her head out of the closet thinking that she is in trouble "Would you mind running with me to your aunt Robins studio with me?" Felicity asks her daughter

"No I would love it." Liz says with a big smile on her face

Robin James was a wedding gown designer and a good friend of Felicity's. They met when Felicity moved to London after the divorce with Oliver. Walking up to one of her stores Liz pulls her moms hand to the exposed gown in display and admires it.

"Wow. It is gorges aunt Robin has a lot of talent." Felicity smiles at that

"Yes she does." She says looking at the wedding dress in front of her

"You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean like really beautiful." Liz says to her mom who looks at her and asks

"Who?"

"You." Is the simple response that Felicity gets form Liz

"Me?" Felicity looks at Liz questing "You know what I think that that time difference has made you a little loopy. Now come on. Let's see wants wrong." She says pulling Liz's hand to get inside. The potshot is going on with a gorges blond woman in a wedding gown as Felicity walks in

"Ok what's going on?" she asks as her friend Robin comes to the field of her view saying

"Me and computers are sworn enemies you know that." At that Felicity smiles putting her bag on the couch and going towards the laptop. She pressed a few keys and then looks towards Liz and says "Maria can you pass me my tablet it's in the bag." She says as Maria nods getting the tablet out of the bag and in to her moms hands "Thank you darling." She presses a few keys and does a few clicks on her tablets and yells out "Eureka her you go all fixed." She says smilingly at Robin as Liz says more to herself then anybody there "My mom is so cool." And Robin hugs Felicity

"I don't know what I would do without you." Robin says still hugging her friend

"You'd probably be crying and hitting this pore baby." Felicity says looking at the computer

"You are and angel and a lifesaver." Robin yells as Felicity is about to walk away threw the door

"That why you love me." Felicity says looking at her and pushing Liz out the door

"Mom don't all this wedding gowns make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the F word?" Liz asks as they exit room and Felicity suddenly stops

"The F word?" Felicity asks waiting for an answer from her daughter

"My father." Liz says as Felicity exhales in relief

"Oh. That F word. Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown when I married the F word." Felicity says walking down a spiral staircase now

"You didn't? Why not?" Liz asked surprised at the notice that her mother didn't wear a wedding gown on her wedding day.

"Hey, how did we get into this discussion anyway?" Felicity asks Liz who just shrugs her shoulders

"So what did you wear to marry my Dad?" Liz said and Felicity knew she was not going to let this go

"Why the sudden curiosity about your dad?" she asked Liz

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering…At least tell me what was he like." Liz said to her mom

"Who?" Felicity asks still trying to avoid the subject

"Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever." Liz said to her as Felicity exhaled

"He was charming well he was entirely charming now that I think of it." Felicity says thinking about Oliver

"So did you meet him here in London." Liz asked patiently wanted to know more

"No. He's an American, you know." Felicity said to Liz who just answered with

"No kidding." She laughed nervously

"We met in Starling City I worked for his family company. The first time we met he brought me a broken laptop. He started doing thing like asking form my help and when he become CEO he haired me as his executive assistant." Felicity laughed a little "We were dating for six months when he got a request to go on a boat cruse that was for a foundation and he was not really in to boats since…Well lest just say your dad hated boats. So he got me to go with him. And a few days later in a middle of Atlantic he proposed and I said yes." Felicity said smiling at the thought of the memory "And a few nights after a captain of the ship married us." Liz looked at her mum and asked

"So was it love at first sight?" Felicity exhaled at that and said

"I knew you were going to ask me all this questions one day" she laughed a little Taxi!" she yells and one of the many cabs stops and they get in as Felicity gives the driver the address

"So what happened?" Liz asked

"Your father and I had different ways of seeing the world so it sort of made us go further away from each other." Felicity explained to Liz who had a sad look in her eyes "But the best thing I received from him was you." She said giving Liz a kiss on top of her head as Liz smiled

At that Liz started thinking about her dad. What was he doing in this moment right now she questioned herself.

**So this is how Liz met Felicity the next one will be when Maria meats Oliver and all the family it may be a little longer than this one. So guys keep reading and commenting I love hearing your thoughts on the story love you all xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After all the meetings in the morning Oliver Queen was worried he was going to be late to pick up his daughter form the airport. Bruce could be weary persistent when he wanted that was a god quality but right now it was making him be late to pick up hi little girl.

When he finally arrived he checked the arrival board that said that the plane Liz was arriving in was going to land soon and Oliver was grateful he was not late. A smile kept on his face he hadn't seen his daughter in eight weeks that too long.

Minutes later he was waiting for his little girl to show up so he could hug her tight and give her a kiss telling her he missed her. But what he didn't know was that the little blond girl with short hair and priced ears was not Liz but he other daughter Maria.

Maria notice Oliver right away and exhaled saying to herself "Oh gosh its him."

"Hey Liz welcome home kiddo." Oliver says with a big grin on his face as Maria returns his smile and runs over to him as she says looking at him as he is on his one knee and I looking at her and she says

"Dad!" Oliver smiles at her and says

"Get into these arms, you little punk." Maria runs in to his arms and hugs him tight as he gets her off the floor spinning her around and then giving her a kiss as he puts her back on the ground "I hope you had a lousy time at that camp 'cause you're never going back - I missed you too much." Oliver says as he is cupping his daughters face and Maria smiles at him as he gives her another kiss on the cheek "What's wrong with you Liz? Something has changed." Oliver says observing his daughter as if he is measuring her "Are you getting taller?" he asked her and Maria laughed as they started to walk over to bagged clamed. When they found her bag Olivet throws is over his shoulder and they start walking outside.

"So what's up dad?" Maria asked as they were walking to his car "How is Chantal and Sammy and everybody?" she asked him as Oliver smiled

"They are all great." He told her as he opened his trunk "Your aunt Thea can't wait to see you and grandma is just dying for some time with her favorite granddaughter." Now it was Marias time to smile

"But I'm her only granddaughter." Oliver laughed

"That you are. Now get in we are going home." He said as he opened the door of the car so Maria could get in. while they are driving Oliver starts

"You know Liz eight weeks is too long." He told Maria who looked at him "A lot's happened while you were gone." Oliver finished as Maria said

"A lot's happened to me too dad. I mean I feel like I'm practically a new woman." Maria said with a small laugh in her voice as she keeps looking at Oliver

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks looking at her briefly and then again focusing his eyes on the road "Did I cut myself shaving?" he asks Maria who just shakes her head

"No, it's just seeing you for the first time." Maria says as Oliver is confused "You know in so long." She says as she giggles "You know what dad I think you look taller to me two." They ride throe Starling City and Maria looks over the window to the sight of the city.

"Oh by the way thanks for all the e-mails I received." Oliver says ironically "I'm really glad I give you that tablet to take with you." He said to Maria who looks back from the window to him

"We meant to write dad , but we just got so busy with..." at that Oliver cuts her off

"We?" he questions

"Oh. Me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close. Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl." Maria said thinking of her sister

"'Lovely'? You seem to have gotten very proper all of a sudden." Oliver says looking at her hand and saying "Still biting those nails I see." Oliver says as Maria looks up to him all exited and says

"Dad you notice!"Oliver looks at her confused

"Whaddya mean, noticed? You've been biting them since you could chew." He pointed out

"But I've decided to stop, Dad. It's a horrid, habit." Maria says weary determent

"Lovely girl ... Horrid, habit? What did I do send you to summer camp or finishing school?" Oliver questions and Maria smiles "And why do you keep saying dad, at the end of every sentence?" Oliver asks glancing at Maria

"I'm sorry I didn't notice I was doing it dad." She says with a laughter in her voice "Sorry dad." At that Oliver looks at her with a smile "Do you want to know why I keep saying dad? The truth?" she asked him as Oliver said

"Let me guess because you missed me so much."

"Exactly! it's because in my whole life, I mean for these past eight weeks, I was never able to ever say the word 'dad'. Never. Not once!" Maria answers as Oliver keeps listening to her. "And if you ask me a dad is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right?" Oliver nods his head in understanding. "Just imagine, someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never getting their Father a' birthday present, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad', 'What's up, Dad?,, 'Bye, Dad, catch you later, Dad'. A baby's first words are always Dada, aren't they?" Maria says with a smile on her face and Oliver looks at her then back at the road

"So, let me see if I get this ... you missed being able to call me dad." He said to Maria who exhaled saying

"Yea I really have dad." In that moment they drive in to the Queen mansion and Maria says "Oh my God." Oliver laughs a little saying

"Now you are starting to sound like your old self." He parks the car and Maria exits the car to admire the whole place. It looked like a palace to her or an old castle that the rich a powerful used to live in.

The doors a re opened and Maria can see Sammy the golden retriever barking inside the house as a redhead in her mid thirties is running towards her. Chantal was beautifully for he age. She reminded Maria of mum apart from the hair. She had the body of a teenager girl she was petite but not to skinny. Her dark skinny jeans and a white T-shirt war a perfect combo to her wavy red locks falling down from her ponytail.

"Hello gorges." She said as she hugged Maria who returned the hug back to her "Look at you. You've grown we missed you so much." She says to her as the sound of heels is heard coming to the door

"Is that my little angel?" Moira Queen asked as Maria pulled away from the arms of Chantal to walk up to her

"Yes I'm back grandma." Maria said walking up to Moira who had a soft smile on her face

"Come here you little cupcake." She said as Maria ran up to her and gives her hug in that moment Digg joined Oliver getting Marias stuff out of the trunk as Oliver asked

"Is everything ok?" he questioned his friend as Digg nodded his head

"Roy got a lead on the guy he is heading there right now. Don't worry Sarah is with him they should be here any minute." Said Digg assuring his friend and walking up to Maria who was being ambushed by her grandmothers questions "Hey little Queen don't I get a hug?" he asked as Maria turned around

"Uncle Digg." She says giving him a long hug as she looks around for somebody but then her eyes landed on her dad whom she asked

"Where is aunt Thea?" she questioned him

"She is inside." Moira answered her "She wouldn't miss your arrival for the world." Maria passed Chantal and Moira to walk in to the house in to the living room to find her aunt Thea in surrounded with paper. She walked up the her and said

"Aunt Thea." At that Thea lifted her head form the papers and looked at the little girl behind her and got up. She was wearing a blue shirt and white pants and to match out a leather black jacket

"You are back." She said giving her nice a hug "Oliver why didn't you tell me she was coming today." She asked her brother with a look of 'this is all your fault'

"I did this morning." Oliver answered when he put Maria's bags on the floor

"Have I had my coffee?" Thea asked him and Oliver thought

"I don't think so." He answered

"I already told you never tell me anything before I have my dose of caffeine." She told him as she looked back at her nice "Look at you. You are getting taller." She said and then whispered to her nice "Don't let your dad convince you out of not going next year. You are a growing girl you need adventure." Thea said with a smile as she heard a car pull out in front of the mansion it was the rest of the guys coming to see Maria back home. Well coming to se Liz who is in England with their mother but they don't know that.

Roy, Laurel, Tommy and Sarah walked throe the door and said hello to everyone but they focused on Maria asking her how was camp and did she have fun.

"Something about you has changed." Sarah said "I can't put my finger on it but you definitely changed." She told Maria who looked at her

"Well is just the same old me." She said leaning on the couch "Honest." She said as she crossed her fingers behind her back as Sammy barked and ran up to her she said "Hey Sammy!" as she smiled at him he barked at her and Chantal walked up to him

"What's wrong with you?" she asked the dog "It's Liz." Maria just started walking up the room and said

"I probably smell like camp that's all." She pated Sammy a little and walked away

"So what do you want to do first." Tommy asked her as she looked at him and Chantal just shook her head

"Do you want to eat first and then unpack." She suggested as Maria looked at her "Or we could unpack and then eat." She said

"Or we could just eat while we unpack." Sarah suggested as Maria looked at her

"You mean I can eat in my room?" Maria asked looking at Chantal

"Yeah I'd say it's a definite possibility." Chantal said with a smile on her face and laugh in her voice as Oliver walked in saying

"Hey Liz when you are done I want to introduce you to somebody." He said giving her a hug and Maria said

"Ok dad." Oliver smiled at that and said

"Ok Liz." As he walked away Maria notices a woman in a white dress in the other room speaking to her father and is surprised. She hears the woman saying to her dad if he told her.

"Tell me what?" Maria asks looking at everybody in the room bunt nobody is up to telling anything

"We should probably go upstairs right Chantal?" Laurel cut in as Chantal nodded and Digg picked up her bag taking it to her room.

The room was spacious like all the rooms in the Queen mansion. Maria was followed by her close family while Chantal and she with the help of Sarah unpacked her bags as the rest of the crew sat down on the bed

"Look we shouldn't make it our business how Oliver… your dad makes a foul out of himself." Laurel said as Maria looked at her

"He's a big boy, he can do what he wants." Tommy cut in as Maria looks at him

"Ok. So who is she?" Maria asks as Digg cuts in

"Her name is Nicole James." He says as Thea continues saying

"She's a publicist from San Francisco." Maria still didn't understand it as Roy continued

"Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the company." Maria was still confused when Chantal and Sarah said together

"Well if you ask me she is doing a better job at selling herself then promoting the company." They looked at each other in that moment and smiled

"What do you mean?" Maria asked as there were laughs of Nicole coming form outside

"Look." Sarah started "We all know that Oliver is a handsome man. He has dated a lot of woman in his life some were more inappropriate then others." Sarah said as everybody nodded and Maria walked up to her window to see her dad and Nicole smiling and holding hands

"I think what Sarah is trying to say is." Laurel said getting up "He is in his thirties late thirties and with a daughter so what is a young thing like her doing with a man like that?" she questioned Maria who has taken her camera and is magnifying her dad and this Nicole girl.

"Then we realized there are a few million reasons that that girl is giggling and they are all sitting in the Staring City's national bank." Thea said in discussed as Maria turned to her

"You mean you don't think she even really likes dad?" Maria asked her aunt

"Maybe we are wrong." Digg said as he comes up to Maria as Laurel said her opinion

"Trust me this one could give Sharon Stone femme fatal lessons. She's got your father eating out of the palm of her hand." Maria didn't know what to think by the looks the woman was fatal that could not be denied

"They do everything together." Tommy said "They ride together, they swim together, they're out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats Chantal her like she is the shlepper help' of all time." He says to Maria "I love your aunt Laurel but even I'm not going that far." He says

"Because I love you and didn't need to be fatal." She said kissing him on the lisps and Maria was still with her camera following the looks of her dad and Nicole

"But don't let us influence you met her and see for yourself." Thea said as they all got up and left the room making Maria think what is she going to do about this Nicole woman.

**Ok so here is the new chapter I hope you guys like Oliver bitch of the fiancé. Thanks for all the follows and comments. I love you all xoxo :DOk **


	8. Chapter 8

When Maria exited the house and started walking towards the pool he brother Connor was already there and he dad was waiting for her at the entrance to the back of the house. A woman in a white dress she assumed was Nicole. He long legs were looking even longer in that short white dress and the black high heel sandals. In her right hand was a drink that her red lips were capturing with a straw.

As Oliver and Maria walked up to her she didn't even glance in their direction.

"Honey I want you to meat a friend of mine." Oliver said as they come close to Nicole "Liz this is Nicole James." At that Maria looked at the woman who lifted her head from her drink.

Her hair was blond and neat and it looked like it was styled to perfection. She give Maria a smile that looked so fake that Maria was not sure how Oliver had not seen it. In the pool Conner rolled his eyes at the woman that was making herself be and angel when in fact she was the devil himself.

"Hey." Nicole said to Maria who looked her over one more time saying

"Hey Nicole James." Maria said with a small laugh in her voice trying to get over with this as soon as possible

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Liz." Nicole said putting her drink on the side of the table "I have looked forward to this all summer." Nicole said looking at Maria as if she was examining her

"Really?" Maria question Nicole "Well ... here I am." Maria says shrugging her shoulders at Nicole

"Oh Oliver she is adorable." Nicole says as Oliver smiles at her and looks back at Maria who smiles at him as Nicole continues "You know the way your dad talked about you I expected to meet a little girl but you're so grown up..." Maria is still not impressed by Nicole and says

"I'll be twelve soon." At that Oliver smiles "How old are you?" Maria asks knowing that the question will come on Nicole out of the blue as Conner tries hard not to laugh at the question his baby sister has asked the woman. All do she was a little stuned Nicole answered her question

"Twenty six." She laughed a little and so did Oliver as Maria did the math in her head

"Only fifteen years older than me." She said enthusiastically as Conner laugh a little still in the pool amazed how his little sister was able to embers a woman like Nicole James "How old are you again dad?" Maria asked turning her head towards Oliver who avoided the question saying

"Oh, suddenly she's interested in math." Oliver says looking back at her "Ok I'm going to go inside to get a bottle of champagne to celebrate." He said holing Maria by the shoulders about to walk away as Maria asks

"What are we celebrating?" Oliver was a little stunned and didn't know how to answer the question as Nicole jumped in

"Your homecoming of course." She says with a smile on her face as her and Oliver exchanged glances that don't pass by Maria and Oliver says to her

"Be right back." He walks towards the house as Nicole's phone rings and Maria goes up to the pool to join her bother who is swimming inside

"So what do you thing baby sister?" he asks her as she glances towards Nicole who is on the phone saying

"Reverend Mosby." She says fake exited as she looks at her nails and Maria looks back at her brother

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" she asks Conner who laughs

"Tell me honestly who does that woman remind you of?" He asks still laughing

"If I had to give her a nick name it would be Cruel De Ville." Maria giggles at her own comparison of a cartoon character from a Disney move to the woman behind her as Connor is laughing his butt off

"I-agree but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Queen will be out of the country those days. Yes, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Thank you." Nicole said in to the phone when she ended the conversation she turns to Maria who is about to go in to the pool as her brother decided to live her alone as Nicole asks

"So how was camp Liz? Was it fabulous?" Maria is a little puzzled about the conversation Nicole had on the phone but gives Nicole an answer anyway

"Yes, I loved it actually." She said looking at Nicole when she asked her "My dad's going out of the country? When?" Maria questioned not knowing if the woman had just lied to a priest.

"Oh no." Nicole said looking at her phone and laughing a little "I just had to say a little white lie to get him out of something." Maria had made up her mind this woman was pure trouble and she didn't like her at all but she still smiled politely

"You know I never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Oliver talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close." Nicole said trying to look sweet but Maria saw right throe it a she got up to jump in to the pool

"We are closer then close." She said preparing herself for the jump "We are each other has well if you don't count my grandmother, aunt and brother." She said as she jumped in the pool and Nicole just jumped and screamed as Maria got her a little wet taking a towel as Maria surfaced saying "Sorry." She says not really apologetically but more like ironically but Nicole didn't seem to notice "Did I get you wet Nicky?" Maria asked in her sweetest voice as Nicole wiped herself with a towel she said

"Just a little bit Liz." Nicole was a little annoyed by the little girl "Hey guess what?" she said walking up to the edge of the pool "Your daddy took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope you don't mind." She said trying to be as kind as possible

"Oh, sure. Sprout's used to strange women riding her." She says relaxing in the water as she floats in it "Not that you're strange or anything.- Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal." Maria says trying to get Nicole to drop the whole thing with her dad but instead she is just puzzled

"Others? What others?" Nicole questions Maria as she comes close to her and Maria know she has put a seed of doubt in to her.

"What others." Maria respites as she laughs a little "Do you want the 411?" Maria questioned her as Nicole was a little lost in the term

"What's the 411?" Nicole asks as Maria exhales answering the question

"The 'information'... the lowdown on the other women." Maria explained to her as Nicole listened to her closely "Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty eight ... I mean... number twenty-nine in a man's life." Maria said to Nicole who was surprised at that and asked

"I'm number twenty nine?" she questioned Maria who nodded her head saying

"Well, yes but I didn't start counting 'til I was about four." She informs Nicole who still can't get over the shocking news "God knows how many there were before then. it's always the same routine... horseback riding in the country club ... long romantic dinners with his special reserve label wine... moonlight swims…" Maria continues telling Nicole stuff as Nicole is stunt by all of it and nods her head to know more "But I always say, it's none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he's changed and you're the real thing, Nicole." She says smiling to her as Oliver comes over with glasses and a bottle of champagne in his hand

"Okay, here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label." He says as Mari looks at Nicole while raising her eyebrows at her "You girls find something to talk about while I was gone?" Oliver asked as Maria smiled and dived under water as Oliver looks at Nicole "Does that mean yes?" he questions Nicole who smiles sweetly saying

"It sure does."

Back in London with Liz a phone is ringing and Felicity yells form the study

"Can somebody grab that please?" she asks as Martin walks up to the phone carrying a tray with coffee on it. He picks up the phone, balancing the tray with his other hand.

"Smoak residence." He says in to the phone "Maria?" he asks as Liz walks up to him and says

"Yes Martin?" she questions as Martin takes a double take looking at her

"Dear it sounds just like you on the phone." He says holding the phone to his chest and then gets it back to his ear asking "I'm sorry, who did you wish to speak with? Annie? Of course. One moment, please." He says passing the phone to Liz saying "A Mildred Plotka for you... Sounds like your twin." Martin says as Liz laughs at that statement

"My twin? Very funny." She tells Martin as she takes the phone and says "Mildred daring how are you?" she pretends as Maria is on the other line in her bedroom

"Hey how is it going over there?" she asks her sister who says

"Everything is lovely. We are expecting a little bit of rain today." At that she stops and looks around the hallway and says "But Mildred can you hold on for a moment?" Liz asks her sister

"Ok Liz but hurry I got to talk to you." Liz is getting in to the closet underneath the stair and starts talking

"Okay, now I can talk. Oh my God, mom's incredible. I cannot believe I've lived my entire life without knowing her. She's beautiful and fun and smart and I love the way she designs computer programs and I got her talking about how she and Dad first met and what happened between them and if you ask me…" Liz starts but Maria interrupts her

"Liz!" Maria yells to stop her sister form talking "Stop! We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring mother out here immediately." She says and Liz is shocked

"Immediately?" She asks her sister as if to assure herself that she heard right "Are you nuts? I've had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I can't. I won't." Liz says shaking her head all do he sister can't see her

"But this is an emergency. Dad's in love." Maria yells out as her sister laughs a little

"Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean, not seriously." Liz tells to Maria

"Trust me, he's serious, about this one." Maria says walking up and down her room "He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, waiting on her hand and foot." She tells Liz who is shocked

"He is?" she asks as Maria nods her head knowing that she can't see him

"It's disgusting." Maria says making a disgusted look on her face

"Well, you'll just have to break ' . Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to." Liz tells her

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage I only met the man twelve hours ago. You've got to get back here to help me." In that time Liz is looking throe the pockets of the coats in the closet and finds a candy raped in plastic

"Maria, I can't. I want more time with mom." Liz says to her sister as she starts rubbing the plastic in to the phone "Maria, are you still there? I can barely hear you... Maria...I think I lost you." is what Liz says and on the other end Maria is yelling at the phone

"I'm here! What are you..?" Maria asks as the phone call ends and Maria realizes what happened "Thanks for your help, Liz." She said hanging up the phone as well

Back in London Liz is exiting the closet with the phone in her hand as her mother, grandmother and Martin are looking at her weirdly

"Had a phone call. From a friend at camp. It's an old camp tradition. Talk to your best friend from inside a closet... kinda stupid, I know but..." she raises to her feet living the phone on its place and exhales saying "So... Breakfast anyone?"

**Here is a new chapter I hope you guys like it. This is the first appearance of Conner he can read Nicole easy that's why he avoids her as much as possible. I love your comments so keep on going I love to hear what you think of this story. I got a questione if Oliver is still the Arrow in this version and just to let you know yes he is it won't really come up here in this story but he still is the Arrow. Love you all xoxo :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Starling City in the Queen mansion the kitchen was filled with plates form breakfast as Chantal was now preparing something for Maria who woke up late and was waiting for her breakfast.

Chantal holds three plates as she walks up to Maria. One of the plates has eggs and beacon on it the other has toast and the third is a chocolate chip pancake. She puts down one of the plates and says

"Okay, here we go, most important meal of the day." She says putting the other plates in front of Maria who has two little pigtail braids on her head and is smiling at Chantal "Eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast and just in case you're really hungry... a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible, if I do say so myself." Chantal praised herself as Maria looks at the food in front of her not really interested to eat them

"Thanks Chantal." She says with a small smile on her face as Chantal looks at her then the food

"Not hungry again?" Chantal questions her "You hardly ate your chili, your favorite food and now you don't want breakfast?" Chantal puts her hand on Maria's forehead to check that she doesn't have a temperature "Are you sick honey?" Chantal asks Maria

"I'm fine, I promise." Maria says with a laugh asking "Where is dad?" she asks Chantal who exhales as Thea enter the room

"If you are looking for your dad he just left half an hour ago." She said taking a orange juice for the fridge and pouring it in a glass

"Let me guess he was with Miss…" Chantal starts to mimicking Nicole "I'll just have half a grapefruit thank you." Maria and Thea laughed a little at that "You overslept and he didn't want to wake you." At that Thea looked at Maria and said

"Well even I would oversleep if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bedroom." Thea asked questioning her nice who just answered

"I was calling a friend from camp." Maria said to both Chantal and Thea "Mildred. She lives in New York." She explained to them as both Chantal and Thea exchanged looks

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Mildred at a time that was convenient for her. Because of the time difference." Chantal said as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee and Thea was drinking her juice

"Exactly. Because of the time difference." Maria said looking at her aunt who was sitting next to her

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning her time. That makes perfect sense." Thea said looking at her nice so Maria thought of a quick response to save herself

"Actually, it was seven at night her time. You see she lives in New York but she was on vacation with her family in Bora Bora." She answered satisfied with the answer she has given her aunt and Chantal who still looked at her suspicions as she gives a bite in to her bacon

"Smooth." Chantal said as she walked to her "Ok smarty pants your father wants you to meet him in his office as soon as you are done with breakfast." Chantal says as Maria's eyes widened and she takes another bite at her toast

"He does?" she asks as Chantal nods and Maria shoves a piece of bacon in her moth and swallows it saying "Thanks Chantal. I'm done." And she gets up from the chair walking to the door to get outside to Digg who she saw waiting for her as she is almost to the door Sammy starts barking at her "That dog has gotten so weird!" she says as Thea and Chantal look after her "Bye, Chantal, thanks again for breakfast. It was great. By aunt Thea." Thea watches her as Chantal looks at the full plate of food and looks back at where Maria is.

Maria pushes on the door but it wont budge and it goes nowhere. She keeps trying when Chantal yells out

"Push Liz." And Maria does what Chantal has told her and the door opens and she looks back at Chantal and her aunt in the kitchen and says

"Right I…forgot." She says as she runs out of the door

"That kid is becoming weirder then before." Chantal tells Thea who laughed a little

Diggle drives Maria to Queen consolidated and walks her up to Oliver where his asisstent Melissa is sitting at her desk and as she sees Maria she smiles and says hello.

Oliver is not dressed in his suit today. Hi is planning on spending the day with Liz in the country club riding. He still had to tell her about Nicole.

Maria walks in shyly in to his office as he is signing the last of the paperwork an looks up the her.

"Hey honey." He says as he is grabbing his jacket to walk out of the office he pushes Maria out the door and looks at Marissa his assistant telling her "If anybody needs me tell them I'm off with my daughter." Merissa nods her head

Maria looks at her for a minute she is beautiful her brown hair and dark skin make her seam exotic she was not as beautiful as mum but she had her charms. At least she was not like Nicole that woman looked like trouble Maria thought of her encounter with the woman yesterday and shivered. As they walk to the elevators Oliver puts an arm around Maria saying

"Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about." He says as they walk in to the elevator and he press the lobby button

"That's funny because there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Maria says with a little laugh in her voice as Digg is trying not to listen on the conversation that is weary hard

"Okay, you go first." Oliver says as Maria shakes her head saying

"No you go."

"Okay, I want to talk to you about Nicole." Oliver says as Maria says

"And I want to talk to you about my mother." Oliver is a little stunned as Digg trys not to laugh "What about Nicole?" Maria questions her dad

"What about your mother?" he asks looking at Maria in the eyes

"Dad, I'm almost twelve, how long do you expect me to buy that story that The Stork dropped me on your doorstep?" Maria ask in a come on kind of way

"C'mon, Liz, we've talked about your mother." Oliver said felling a little uncofterble at the question of his ex wife Felicity

"No we haven't. Not really." Maria says wining a little trying to be more convincing "A girl needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Dad, I'm almost a teenager, face it, I need a mother." Maria points out to Oliver who nods

"You know what?" Oliver says as he looks at Maria "You're right. You do. Which brings me to…" The door of the elevator opens to show Nicole standing next to a middle aged man "Nicole."

"Hi." Nicole says to Oliver and then notices Maria and says "Hi Liz." She says with a smile to Maria

"Hi there." Maria says with a little smile on her face

"Lizzie, this is my assistant, Richard. Richard, this is Oliver's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about." Nicole says to her assistant who smiles at Maria

"Oh, hello. How are you, love?" Richard said in a perfect British accent

"oh, don't tell me you're British? How lovely." Maria says in her best British accent

"How did you do that?" Oliver asks looking at his daughter who is smiling

"You do an absolutely marvelous British accent." Richard said with a laugh

"Yours isn't bad either, old chap." Maria told him laughing herself as Nicole whispers to Oliver

"Did you tell her?" she questions him as he looks at her and says

"Almost." Nicole smiles at that and says

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch." She suggested as Oliver tells her

"Actually, I promised Liz we'd hang out together this afternoon." He looks at Maria who smiles at him

"No problem." Nicole says walking towards the elevator that Maria, Oliver and Digg had exited form with her assistant "I have plenty to do. I'm working on new promotion stiles. You are going to love them." She said to Oliver who just smiled at her "See you for dinner, darling. Bye, Liz." Nicole says as her and Richard walk in to the elevator and Oliver despairs form their view as the elevator doors close

"First change I make in that household is to send that two-faced little brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu." Nicole says having and ice cold smile on her face as Richard looks at her

"Oooooooo. Ice woman." Richard says to her as she looks back at him with a smile

"And proud of it, babe." She tells him as they reach their floor and exit the elevator by going to her office

Maria and Oliver made their way to the country club and are riding a horses over the landscapes outside of Starling City as Maria is beating him at the race.

"Ok. Ok you win." Oliver yells after Maria who laughs at that "Give that horse a rest will you." He tells her as they slow down "So honey you excited about our camping trip?" he asked as Maria looked at him confused about what he was talking about

"What camping trip?" she asks him as Oliver looks at her

"What camping trip?" he looks at her questioning "The one we go on every summer before you go back to school." Oliver explains as Maria nods and says

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure... I can't wait." Maria is a little unsure about what he thinks of now she just hopes he didn't think it was strange

"So, Liz, what do you think of Nicole?" Oliver asks her as Maria looks at him

"As what, Dad? Your publicist? Your friend? Your ... ?" Maria questions Oliver as he interrupts her

"Just what do you think of her ... as a person?" Oliver asks as Maria thinks of a response

"Well, she's cute, she has nice hair, good teeth, she can spell the word you." She thinks about more things but none come her way "Honestly, Dad, the woman's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyway? Maria asks Oliver who bents down to tell her

"Well, I'll tell you why... because believe it or not, honey..." he is cut off by Maria who yells out while riding her horse fast

"Race you back to the club dad." Oliver is surprised by that and runs after her yelling

"Liz , I'm trying to tell you something!" Liz made it home with the help of Digg who dorve her home so she was there before Oliver.

She is out of breath as she enters the Living room taking her hat off her head leaning on a sofa not noticing that Chantal is in it and the crew is in the couch

"I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid." Maria says to herself as Chantal peaks form the sofa

"You got something you'd like to share with the class?" Chantal asks as Maria jumps in surprised to realize that everybody is her

"Chantal." She says steadying her heart beat "You give me a fight." Maria says as they all look at her strangely

"I give you a fright?" Chantal asks getting up from the sofa

"You scared me. I didn't know you were like, in here." Maria said as Sarah walked up to her patting her head

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to talk to us about?" Sara asks her and Maria shakes her head

"Really?" Tommy asks walking up to her "How about why Sammy never comes near you anymore?" he asks as Laurel cuts in

"Or way your appetite's suddenly change?" she asks as Maria looks at them and Thea continues

"And how all of a sudden you're neat as a pin." She asked her nice and Maria didn't know how to answer this questions

"Or how you started using expressions like 'You give me a fright'?" Moira asked her granddaughter

"I changed a lot over the summer guys, that's all." She said to convince them that she was fine

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it's almost as if you were..." Roy and Lyla said at the same time as Lyla looks at Roy and shakes here head saying "Forget it. It's impossible." She says as she gets up to walk away

"Almost as if I were who aunt Lyla?" Maria asks looking at her back

"Nobody. Nobody. Forget I even mentioned it." Lyla says turning too her and Maria is not convinced

"Almost as if I were Maria?" she asks and everybody in the room looked at her and Moira asked

"You know about Maria?" Maria smiled at her grandmother and said

"I am Maria." Maria says as they all look at her and Moira is the first to walk to her

"Oh look at you." She says as she hugs her and Maria hugs her back "You are so grown up." Moira says looking at her

"So that was why you were different." Sarah said "You mother raised you." Sarah said looking at her as Thea was crushing her in a tight hug

"How is your mom?" Lyla asked coming up to her

"She is doing great actually." Maria said turning to her "She has her own software company she is becoming famous fast." Maria explained

"Your mother was always brilliant." Laurel said walking up to her as Chantal was becoming emotional in that moment Oliver walked in out of breath

"Liz why did you take off on me like that?" he asked "I told you I wanted to talk to you about something." It is then that he notices Chantal who is looking at Maria and asks "Chantal why are you looking at her like that?" Oliver questions as everybody turns to look at Chantal

"Like what? I'm not looking at her any special way." Chantal says tearing up "I'm looking at her just like I've looked at her for eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital, six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long." By now Chantal is crying saying "This is how I look at her. Can I hug her?" she asks holing her hand up and hugs Maria tight as Maria returns the hug. To Oliver it looks strange it is as if Chantal was hugging her for the first time "She's so beautiful and so big." Chantal says as Maria is giving all the crew the 'Don't say anything' look "I'm gonna go make you something special to eat. What would you like? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything we've got." She says as she walks away towards the kitchen

"We should probably go check if…" Digg started and Thea cut in

"If the plants have been watered it' weary dry today." She says as everybody starts to follow her and Digg outside of the room and Oliver feels like he is missing something

"Ok." He says turning to Maria and saying "Why's everybody acting so nutty around here?" He asks as he shakes his head "Liz, we gotta talk." He says as they walk up to the couch and Maria takes a set saying

"Shot." She has a feeling about what is coming up but is still begging for a miracle

"I want to know what you think about making Nicole part of the family?" Oliver asks as Maria acts confused

"Part of our family?" Maria asks questioning as Oliver nods "I think it's an awesome idea. Inspired. Brilliant really." Maria says with a big smile on her face

"You do?" Oliver asks as Maria nods her head

"Totally. it's like a dream come true. I've always wanted a big sister." Maria proceeds with her rent just like her mother that was one of the things that reminded Oliver of Felicity constantly beside the point that his daughter looked more and more like her mother

"Honey, I'm afraid you're kind of missing the point." Oliver said as Maria answers him

"No I'm not. You are going to adopt Nicole. That is so sweet dad." Maria says with a big smile on her face

"I'm not going to adopt her, I'm going to marry her." Oliver said as Maria just froze on the spot she started yelling

"Marry her?! That's insane! How can you marry a woman young enough to be my big sister?!" she yells out loud as she starts yelling and ranting and raving, then slips into French and still yells as Oliver looks at her surprised and says

"Liz, calm down." He says as he looks at Maria and asks "Are you speaking French?" he questions Maria who thinks of a fast response

"I learned it at camp." Was her answer as she hopes he believes her and lets it go which he does "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally..." she says taking a deep breath

"And in English in you don't mind." Oliver told her as Maria looked at him "Liz what has gotten into you?" Oliver asks

"Nothing. it's nothing... Just... Just..." and then Liz lets it all out of her "Dad, you can't get married! It'll totally ruin completely everything!" Maria levees the room running as Oliver tries to go after her and Chantal shows up and he looks at her

"Don't look at me I don't know a thing." She says returning to the kitchen as Oliver takes a seat in the sofa as Nicole walks in to the house.

"She thought I was going to adopted her?" Oliver questions himself as Nicole walks up to him

"Hey honey." She seats on his lap and gives him a kiss "Baby you look stressed. How about a Martini?" she asks him as he looks up to her

"How about a double?" he asks her and she smiles

"Coming right up." She says as she takes a box from Tiffany's out of her bag that has a silver bell in it and rings yelling "Chantal!" as Oliver gives her a curious look "Don't you love it? It's just what we need in such a big house." She says as she rings again calling for Chantal the shows up and says

"You rang?" she questions looking at Oliver and Nicole

"Two martinis, please. And make Mr. Queen's a double." Nicole orders her and Chantal just looks at her as Oliver says

"Please Chantal I'm getting a migraine..." whit that Chantal nods her head and disappears in to the kitchen again

"I told Liz." Oliver says rubbing his temples as Nicole looks at him

"You did?" she asks "And how did it go?" she asks him wanting to know

"She went ballistic. Started yelling in French, which I didn't even know she spoke, I just don't get her lately..."Oliver says all stressed out not knowing what to do

"Ollie this reaction is totally classic. It's 'Daddy's Getting Remarried - 101'. I'd worry if she didn't react this way. Look, why don't I talk to her... woman to woman." She asks him as Oliver looks up to her and says

"You see I think she is a little bit sensitive about your right now." He told Nicole who answered

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime." She says as she get up and walks away

**Ok so we are coming to a meeting closer and closer I hope you like this chapter Maria knows about the engagement next up is the talk with future step mum I love that one. So guys keep reading andtell me what you think. I love you all xoxo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole sees Maria on a swing in the back yard and looks at her before she starts walking to her.

Maria is sitting on a swing thinking what to do next. This was bad, she is only one kid if Liz was with her they would maybe be able to get rid of that woman but she was on her own for now. She exhaled as Nicole arrived and knocked on the wood

"Knock-knock." Maria looks at her and is trying hard not to roll her eyes at her "Can I join you?" Nicole asks as Maria shrugs her shoulders and answers

"Sure." Nicole takes a seat on the swing opposite to Maria looking at her a the girl tried to ignore her

"Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh?" Nicole asked trying to be sweet with Maria who saw right throe the charade but she tried to play the better man in the game

"Basically." Maria answered as politely as possible as Nicole leans forward to be closer to Maria

"You know, I remember what it was like to be eleven." She said as Maria looked up to her "I had my first beau at eleven. It's a wonderful age. You're starting to feel like a woman and believe it or not soon you'll understand what it's like to be in love." Nicole said to Maria who looked at her in wonder what she was trying to do

"Me?" Maria says to her questioning and with a laugh in her voice "I don't think so. I don't even have my twelve year-old molars yet." Maria told Nicole who is surprised and leans back in to the swing

"Well, take it from someone who got their molars very early in life... being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and woman on a magical journey to a place..." Nicole tries to softer the girl with a story of love but Maria interrupts her

"I don't mean to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything but I think I know what mystery my dad sees in you." Maria says narrowing her eyes at Nicole who is shocked and she says

"You do?" questioning Maria who nods her head and Nicole smiles

"You're young and beautiful and sexy and hey, the guy's only human." Maria says gesturing with her hands as she continues talking "But if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than just sex, right?" she asks Nicole who is surprised by this question but try's to hide it

"Boy, your father underestimates you." Nicole said crossing her legs and looking at Maria who mimics her movement and crosses her hands over her chest

"But you won't will you Nicole?" Maria questions her as they both study one another carefully

"Being young and beautiful is not a crime you know." Nicole says to Marie reviling her real face to her "And for your 411, I adore your father. He's exactly-the kind of man I always planned on marrying." Nicole almost screams the last part out but controls herself as Maria is a little surprised that she cracked so fast out of her shell "This is the real deal, honey and nothing you do is going to come between as. Heat to break it to you, angel, you are no longer the only girl in Oliver Queen's life. Get over it." Nicole says with a lot of hatred in that last part

"If this is the real deal," Maria starts to tell her "then my dad's money has nothing do with you wanting to marry him, right?" she questions Nicole who laughs a little

"I hope you're not suggesting I'm marrying your father for his money." Nicole says to Maria who just gives her a clear answer

"All I know is, I've seen Cinderella a few zillion times and I'd rather not end up scrubbing the floors and befriending all the birds in the neighborhood while you're having breakfast in bed... if you get my drift?" Maria ask Nicole who is now looking at her with eyes full of hatred

"You are unbelievably out of line, young lady." Now Nicole is pissed and starts to say "Ok puss. Now you listen and listen good. I'm marrying your father in two weeks whether you like it or not. So I suggest you do not tangle with me anymore. You're in way over your-head. is that clear?" Nicole questions leaning to look at Maria who just smiles sweetly at her saying

"Cristal."

Back in London in the Smoak house a fax is arriving. It is a drawing of Sammy and it says 911. Marin picks it up looking at it questioningly as he hers Jennet Smoak call his name

"Martin a refill please." She yells and Martin takes the paper with him to the dining room where Liz, Felicity and Jennet are seated by the table and Felicity is saying something to her mother as Marin refills Jennets glass with wine she says to him

"This is a lovely choice of whine by the way Martin." Martin pours some in to Felicity's glass and says

"Thank you ma'm." Liz looks at the wine and asks Felicity

"May I have a-sip?" she looks at her mother who is handing her the glass saying

"I don't think you are going to like it." As Liz takes the glass she swirls the wine confidently, passes it under her nose, then takes a healthy sip while her mother looks at her.

"Well if you ask me, the bouquet is a little too robust for a Merlot. But then again, I'm partial to the softer California grape." Liz says as they all laugh at her comment not making fun of her but just thinking it's funny how she knows that as Martin moves next to Liz, holding the FAX behind his back. Liz cocks her head to read it as she notices the drawing she bends over her chair in such manner that she falls down on the floor as Felicity and Jennet look at her

"Honey, are you okay?" Felicity asks Liz who is getting up from the floor

"Had one sip too many, I guess." Liz says with a smile "You know, Mother, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?" Felicity nods her head saying

"Of course. Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?" Felicity questions her as Liz just answers

"No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch woozy, that's all." Liz wipes her mouth with a napkin and walks out of the dining room as her grandmother watches her exit

"Woozy ha?" she questions to herself

Liz runs from the house to the street. She is running in the streets until she spots a telephone booth and gets inside picking the phone and dials the Operator.

"Yes, I'd like to make a collect-call to California, please. Area code 707 ..." Liz says in to the phone.

At the same time in Starling City inside Liz's room a phone rings and Maria picks up saying

"Hello." Her sister is still a little out of breath when she says

"What's up?" Liz questions her sister wanting to know what's the 911 for

"Liz I'm absolutely desperate." Maria tells Liz who doesn't know what is going on and wants answers "Dad's getting married." Maria says as Liz is shocked

"Whaddya mean, getting married?" Liz asks becoming a little desperate herself

"I mean black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada." Maria says as Liz exhales not knowing what to say and yells out

"What?" She couldn't believe that her dad would do something like this?

"The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast." Maria told her and continued to tell Liz "And I mean really fast." Now that she is a little more calmed she thinks of what to say to her sister as outside the Phone Booth, a woman reads the news paper, waiting to use the-phone as Liz is telling Maria

"Okay, Mom and I are going to the theatre tonight so I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning." Maria nods her head knowing that her sister can't see her

"Ok thanks." Maria says as she exhales "And Liz hurry." Maria says and Liz tells her

"I will." The hung up and Liz opens the door hitting the woman in front of the both waiting and she apologizes "Sorry ma'am." She says as she turns to look "Oh oh." Liz says as she realizes that the woman is her grandmother

"Oh oh indeed." Jennet says as she takes a hand over Liz's shoulders saying "What do you say you and I take a little stroll in the park, young lady." Liz just nods her head to her as they start walking in the park "Come on now; what's this all about?" Jennet asks

"Well it's a long story." Liz says looking up to her grandmother

"It's a long park to and we got time." Jennet says exhaling

"Well first of all I'm…" Liz starts to explain everything to Jennet who listens to her carefully

In the morning Felicity is in her room talking over the phone with somebody in French. The way her tongue just slide down the words looked amazing to Liz who was outside the door thinking what to tell her mother while holding Cuppy in one hand. She opened the doors to her mothers bedroom a little bit to see Felicity in her silk PJ still in bed holing her tablet on her lap. In that moment Jennet appears behind her and says

"Just do it sweet pee." And she pushes Liz in to the room. As she walks in her mother is finishing the conversation and hanging up the phone

"Hi, sweetie. Come on in." Felicity says patting the spot on the bed and offering Liz to join her. Liz comes over to the bed and gets next to her mother "I just have to e-mail this details to Paris and then how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Harrods?" she asks looking at her tablet then at Liz who looks at her nervously as Felicity gives her kiss on the top of her head

"I can't. Mom, sorry, I have to go out of town today." Liz tells her mother who looks at her thinking she is kidding

"You have to go out of town?" Felicity asks with a little laugh in her voice "And where may I ask are you going?" Felicity questions her daughter as Liz hides under the covers "Maria!" Felicity calls out trying to find her under the covers "Maria." She calls again laughing

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Maria." Liz says form under the covers and Felicity asks still thinking it's a joke

"I see. And where would Maria be?" Felicity questions as Liz as Jennet is leaning on the door frame listening

"In Starling City, California with her father Oliver Queen." Liz answers form under the covers as Felicity is shocked her eyes widen as she looks up to see her mother leaning on the door nodding her head. She revels the covers to find Liz scared to death looking at her

"You are not Maria?" Felicity says still in disbelief

"That would be correct." Liz answers to her mother who looks at her carefully

"You are Elisabeth…" Felicity says finally as Liz crawls out from under covers, with her American accent

"I am." She tells her mother "Maria and I met at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Maria felt the exact same way about dad, so we just sort of switched lives. I hope you are not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Maria." Felicity has her hand over her mouth and when she removes it she pulls Liz in to a hug holding her tight

"Oh, honey, I've loved you your whole life." Felicity tells Liz who is holding on tight to her mother as Felicity lets go of Liz and looks her in the eyes "Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?" she questions Liz

"I was scared." Liz says wiping the tears from her eyes as at the doorway where Martin is crying hysterically as Jennet Smoak is patting his back

"I've never been so happy in my entire life." Liz and Felicity smile at him as Jennet closes the door taking Marin with her who is still crying hysterically

"I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?" Liz asks Felicity while Felicity peats her hair

"Legally, you belong to your father and Maria belongs to me." Felicity explains as Liz exhales

"His and Hers, kids. No offense, Mom, but this arrangement really sucks." Liz says looking at her mother who is still trying to work this out in her head

"I agree, it totally sucks. I don't want to lose you now that we've been together." Felicity says looking how grown up her little girl is now she could see some resemblance in her and Oliver it was so obvious he had raised her

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to fly to Starling, see Maria and dad and work this whole thing out." Liz suggests and Felicity smiles

"I say you are right." Felicity say nodding her head to her daughter

"Will you be nervous about seeing Dad again?" Liz asked as Felicity swallowed hard witch didn't pass unnoticed by Liz

"No, of course not." Felicity said as if the thought is abused "I can handle seeing Oliver Queen after all these years. People see their ex's all the time, don't they? Not to worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of everything. Not to worry." She said pulling Liz in to a hug.

**So this is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. We are coming closer to the meaning. Are you as excited as me I love your comment so don't be shy to tell me what you think. I love you all so keep reading xoxo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

In the Smoak home Felicity and Liz are preparing for the flight to Starling City to meet with Oliver and Maria. But Felicity is on edge of seeing Oliver Queen.

She is dressed in salmon pink blouse and a black pencil skirt with black high healed shoes and is pacing the room her luggage is open and empty on her bed as Martin enters her room holding freshly ironed clouts in his hand and she tells him

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this." She walks out of her walk in closet and starts pacing again "I haven't seen or heard from Oliver Queen in over eleven years and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world too…" she breaks down in front of Martin saying "I'm not mature enough for this. if the man didn't make me so nuts, I'd still be married to him." She says as she opens one of her drawers and takes out some underwear form it while her sunglasses are pushed from the top of her head to her nose "We came up with this-arrangement so we'd never have to see each other again." She has her back to Martin who is rolling his eyes as she turns around to look at him and asks "Look at me, Martin, have you ever seen me like this?" she asks him as he is about the answer she says "Don't answer that." She tells him as Martin feels a little bit confused now "What if he doesn't recognize me? Be honest, Martin, how old do I look?" Martin opens his mouth to answer as she bets him to it saying "No, don't answer that either. Hey, what am I worried about? He could be fat or bald. Or both. I doubt it but still." She says exhaling feeling like she is about to cry as she walks in her closet again and Martin says

"Actually, Liz says her dad's quite the hunk. And never re-married, either. Just like you, ma'am." Martin had a smile on his face as Felicity looked back at him

"Martin, it just so happens I'm not remarried by choice. I've had my opportunities for llamoure. Not lately, of course. But I've had my share of gentlemen callers." Felicity said to Martin who raised his eyebrows at her

"Not lately?" he questioned her as Felicity ignored him saying

"So Liz said he was a hunk, huh?" Felicity asked Marin "He was rather dashing. He used to make me weak in the knees, if you can imagine that." She said with a laugh in her voice to Marin who shook his head as she looked herself in the mirror saying "Is that a grey hair?!" She yanks the hair out as Liz walks in to the room saying

"I'm all set mom." Felicity smiles

"Good. Me too. Almost. Not quite." She answered to Liz who looks at her suitcase and notices' it's empty

"Mom, your suitcase is totally empty." Martin smiles a little at that as Felicity says

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She apologizes "Did you speak to your father, dear?" Felicity asks Liz as Marin looks at the girl

"Uh, yeah, I just hung up with him, actually. He said he's really anxious to see you." Liz answers with a smile on her face as Felicity asks

"He did? Anxious-nervous, like he's dreading it or anxious-excited like he's looking forward to it?" Liz toughed about it for a minutea and the answered

"Anxious-excited, definitely." At that Martin eyes Liz who just ignores his ways and seas her mother nod her head "He said he will meat us at the Plaza hotel in Starling City tomorrow at noon." As Liz finishes her sentence Felicity laughs a little nervously saying

"Tomorrow? My, my that's incredibly soon, isn't it?" Felicity says trying to appear as calm as possible "Well, honey, why don't you run downstairs and gather our tickets from your grandfather grandma and see if your aunt Robin has arrived yet while I finish up here?" Liz turns away and says

"Ok." As Martin follows her outside he says

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire..." He whispers to Liz who just shushes him

"Oh, Martin, could you come back for a moment, please?" Felicity asks Marin who comes back in to the room and Felicity starts saying "Martin, I have a really ridiculous, somewhat childish request to make. Martin, you know you're more than a Butler to me. You're like a lovable brother who just happens to wait on us and..." Martin nods at what Felicity is saying "Anyway, I was wondering if..." she is cut of by Martin who finishes her sentence

"I'd accompany you to make the trip a bit easier for you?" Marin shays as Felicity is relived to know that he understand her

"Would you, Martin? I know that Robin is coming but still." She asks again hugging him "I'd be forever grateful. And you don't even have to go as our butler. Just as a friend." Felicity said

"Madame, I'd be honored. And as a friend, may I say..." he starts as he walks in to her closet "if I were seeing my ex after eleven years and I had your legs..." he said taking something form the closet "I'd wear this baby. You'll kill in it" Marin says showing the red dress to her as Felicity smiles to him.

"Are we finally ready to go?" Robin asked form the bottom of the stairs as Felicity made her way down with Martin

"We are all seat let's do this." Felicity said getting out the door where her mother was standing and a car was waiting in front of it. Marin is the first one to exit out the door wearing black skinny jeans a white t-shirt pa pair of converse, a leather jacket and ray ban glasses making his way in to the car. To Felicity he looked beyond recognition.

Jennet was kissing Felicity on the cheek

"By mom." She said as she started to walk down the stairs

"By darling." Jennet said to her as Felicity had a face of a woman who was about to cry and said to her mother

"Wish me luck." Jennet didn't understand why she would need it

"Good luck." She said as Felicity walked in to the car after Martin and Jennet turned to look at Liz and they shear a big hug

"Bye grams." Liz said letting go of Jennet

"Bye Liz." Jennet said in response as she was walking the girl to the car

"You're coming to Starling for Thanksgiving, right?" Liz asks her grandmother

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jennet answers as Liz gets on her tip toes and kisses her on the cheek and she runs of to the car as Jennet yells after her "Uh and say hello to your father from me." Liz nods and says

"I will." And Jennet gives her a thumbs up as Liz holds her fingers crossed and her hands crossed over her chest for good luck and she gets in the car as Felicity tells the man to take them to the airport.

The clock on the Plaza hotel in Starling City stroke noon and Nicole is with her parents in the lobby walking up and down expecting Oliver and his family. Nicole's parents are a stunning couple in their early fifties. It is obvious from who Nicole got her confidence.

"Okay, they'll be here any minute." Nicole said looking at her watch and then back at her parents "Be nice, Daddy. He's everything you ever wanted for your little girl... plus millions more." She smiles

"Then you know I'll be nice." Mr. James says with a laugh as around the corner Oliver walks in the lobby followed by his mother and sister. While Maria who was coming with Laurel, Tommy, Sarah, Digg Chantal and Sammy after them.

"Okay, there he is..." Nicole say turning to her parents and then back to Oliver and then notices everybody else coming "with the whole motley crew." She says smiling a little to them and waiving as she walks up to Oliver and gives him a kiss

"Hi, darling." She says to Oliver when she turns to Moira Thea and Maria "Moira, Thea, Liz and Sammy what on the world are you doing here?" she looked at Oliver and asked "Honey, a dog at the Plaza?" she questioned him as he looked at her and said

"Liz begged me to bring him." Nicole exhaled

"And naturally you said 'yes'." Nicole says trying to pat Sammy who starts barking at her and she pulls her hand away from him as Chantal calms Sammy down

"Good doggy." She says patting Sammy's head as Moira looks over to Nicole's parents and asks

"So are these your parents Nicole?" Moira forced a smile on her face

"Yes! Mom... Dad... finally, you all meet." Nicole links arms with Oliver "This is my fiancé and the love of my life, Oliver Queen and this is his adorable daughter Liz who we can all thank for bringing us together this weekend... This entire get together was her idea I'll have you know..." she explains to her parents as her mother extends her hand to Oliver and introduces herself

"It's so nice to meat you Oliver I'm Victoria." She said to Oliver who smiled at her and shook her hand as Nicole's father turns to Maria and says

"And how are you young lady, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you." He tells Maria who just smiles at him

In front of the hotel a limousine is parking and the first doors open and Martin comes out followed by Robin who cannot believe what has happen to her firmed. Martin opens the door for the back seats handing his hand to Felicity to help her get out of the car. She starches her lag to him and Martin is surprised but says

"The other end Madam." Felicity gives him her hand and he gets her out of the car. She is wearing dark glasses and is more than a little tipsy. Felicity takes a small airplane-size vodka bottle from her purse and polishes it off, tossing it over her shoulder. Martin catches it before it crashes to the ground and Robin just shakes her head. As Liz exits the car and Martin and Robin guide Felicity up the steps in to the hotel.

"That was a great flight, wasn't it?" she asks as Robin looks at Liz who doesn't know what to do "So quick." Felicity says with a smile on her face

"I never saw you so... thirsty, before, ma'am." Martin comments as Robin looks at Liz and says

"In all my life of knowing your mother I have never ever seen the woman drunk." Robin said pointing to Felicity with her finger "Your dad must have made a quiet a impression for her to need to drink the whole liquor store." Robin said with a little laugh in her voice

"You mean you never saw me drink so much vodka before!" Felicity says looking at both Robin and Marin "Well let me tell you two something. Guess what? I have news for you both in my life I have never tasted the stuff before. Not once." She said still laughing as Martin looked over at robbing

"Could've fooled me, ma'am." He says still looking at Robin who is trying not to laugh at her best friend

"Come on let's rock' n' roll." Felicity says walking in to true the hotels door's as Robin and Martin followed and behind them Liz said to herself

"I'm in such major trouble here." She ran to the door and followed her mother

The arrive at the front desk checking in but as a surprise the Queen family is nowhere to be seen. Felicity rings the bell on the front desk a zillion times and Liz stops her by placing her hand over the bell.

"Mom, you gonna be okay?" Liz asks concerned looking at her mother

"Absolutely. Never felt better in my life." Felicity says to Liz and then turns towards her best friend asking "But Robin, tell me 'cause I'm a bit confused... Have we landed yet?" she questions her best friend who is guilty to find all of this so entertaining

With that comment, Liz lies her head down on the counter as on the other side of the lobby Nicole and Oliver with their parents and Oliver's friends are walking towards Felicity.

"But if the hotel can do it, I think that room would be perfect for the wedding." At that moment as Nicole is talking Sammy starts sniffing something on the floor "Not too big, not too cramped... Not that I don't like the idea of getting married at the house... it's just that this could be... amazing..." Nicole says pulling Oliver's face to hers as the gang behind then is pulled away from them as Sammy rushes over the other end of the lobby

"I've already checked us in, so why don't we go up to the rooms, freshen up, then meet for lunch?" Nicole says clapping her hands together as she turns to her parents

"Sounds good, I'm starved. Meet you back here in ten." Mr. James says to his daughter as Nicole says

"Perf." She kisses her dad's cheek as him and her mother walk away she places a hand around Oliver's arm and they start walking towards the elevators "Sweetheart, want to check out the Honeymoon Suite while we're here? I bet it's to die for." She tells him as Oliver smiles at her.

At the same time Marin, Robin, Liz and Felicity are stepping in to a opened elevator as Felicity notices something just as the doors are about to close and says

"Ups." She sticks out her hand and the door pops back open and she walks out saying "I forgot my bag." She walks up to the front desk just as Maria being pulled by Sammy and the whole crew appears and Sammy sniffs and whines and the notices Liz and barks as Liz yells out

"Sammy!" Sammy escapes the leash from Marias hand jumps over some bags and jumps in to the elevator licking Liz's face as she squirts "Sammy!" hugging the dog as Martin looks at her and the doors close as Chantal and Maria with the rest reach it in the meantime, Felicity is at the front desk asking

"Did you found a beige…" Felicity asks as the man hands her over her bag "Thank you." She says as she takes the bag and heads to the elevators where Chantal and Maria are and Chantal turns away from Felicity

"Mom!" Maria says noticing that her mother is a little tipsy

"Honey, you didn't have to wait for me, I could've found the room by myself." Felicity says as Maria waves her hand in front of the nose to get rid of the smell of alcohol "Besides ..." Felicity starts whispering "I've got to make a pit stop. Vodka makes you have to go like crazy... Go on, thweetie, I'll meet you upstairs ..." Felicity says as she taps her on the shoulder and Maria doesn't recognize her mother who starts walking away and then turns "I like that jacket by the way. Were you wearing that the whole time we were on the plane?" Felicity asks as she turns back and just misses colliding with a Bellhop carrying a huge bouquet of flowers and Maria yells out

"Mom watch out!"she slaps her forehead as her mom walks down the stairs. Maria turns to the rest of them looking in to Sarah because she knew she was the one to know mum best "She's drunk. She's never had more than one glass of wine in her entire life and she chooses today to show up zonked." Maria says desperate as Lyla walks to them

"Worry I'm late did I miss something?" she asks as she kisses Digg on the cheek

"Oh yeah." Tommy says "You missed Felicity being drunk and the kissing the ass of Nicole's parent's." he finished as Lyla looked at Maria who exhaled

"Now let's just do what the woman wants and meet her upstairs." Chantal said as she pushed Maria towards the elevator and they all got it and the elevator doors close and they disappear.

Oliver and Nicole stroll up to the same elevators. Nicole nibbles on Oliver's ear as an elevator arrives. They step inside the elevator and Nicole says

"Alone at last." She folds her arms around Oliver's neck. At that very moment, Oliver spots Felicity standing directly in front of him. Oliver blinks, unable to believe his eyes. Felicity smiles and gives him a little wave.

Oliver's eyes widen as Nicole has her back to Felicity and, continues kissing Oliver. As the elevator doors start to close, Oliver leans further and further to his right, trying to keep his eyes on Felicity. He leans, he leans ... but the doors closed. He is standing it the elevator stunned, with his eyes wide open.

**So they saw each other now it's time to find each other witch will be an interesting tracking for Oliver and he will be so confused and not to mention the falling in to the pool. I hope you guys like reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it so don't be shy to comment I promise I don't bite I love you all xoxo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Upstairs on the in the Plaza hotel Felicity is rushing down the corridor of and yells out

"Elizabeth Queen!" at that moment two door across the hall from each other open in the same time and on one the left is Elisabeth and on the right is Maria "Oh Don't do this to me, I'm already seeing double!" Felicity says putting her right hand on her forehead as Maria walks up to her saying

"It's me mom Maria." At that Felicity pulls her in to a hug

"Darling you look wonderful." She says as she places a kiss on top of Maria's head as Liz walks up to them and Felicity pulls both of them in to a hug "Oh my girls I can't believe you are together." Felicity says all tearing up and then remembers "Okay you two:.. How could you do this to me?" She questioning Liz and Maria who looks so innocently at her as Chantal appears on the door smiling

"May I suggest we take this little pow-wow inside." She says looking at Felicity as behind her Sarah and Conner are appearing trying to get a glimpse of what is going on and are followed by the rest "You probably don't remember me…" Chantal starts as Felicity walks up to her warmly hugging her saying

"Chantal." Felicity says as she walks in and is followed by the rest of the Queen crew as Chantal smiles

"I knew I always liked her." She closes the door and walks inside where Felicity has already greeted Thea, Roy, Tommy Laurel, Moira and Lyla but is now hugging Conner and looking at him

"Conner you have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Felicity said smiling to the blond boy that looked like a replica of his father "The last time I saw you, you were what six?" she asks as he nods and says

"It's nice to see you too Felicity." He says as Digg gives Felicity a big warm hug

"I missed you Felicity." She smiles at his comment and Sarah walks up to her and Felicity and her share a warm and long hug

"Sarah." Is all Felicity tells the blond holding her tight

"You do realize I'm not going to let you live now that you are her right?" Sarah asks her friend who gives her a warm smile as Sarah looks at Robin who is standing there with the twins.

"Oh I'm sorry this is Robin my friend form high school." She introduced them and Robin gives them a warm smile saying

"She talks a lot about you." At that Digg says

"She used to talk a lot about you too." The laugh at that as Felicity then turns herself to the twins who are sitting side by side and walks up and down in front of them

"One of you… I'm not sure which one at the moment told me your father knew I was arriving here." she said to them as the rest of them looked at each other "And I'm here to tell you the man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea he and I were on the same planet, let alone in the same hotel." Felicity said as calmly as possible as Sarah and Conner looked at the girls who exchanged glances and Maria asked her mom

"You saw dad already?" she questioned hoping she heard wrong

"Yes I did. And it was completely and utterly humiliating. I gotta lie down..." Felicity says as she crashes' on the couch in front of the girls resting her head on a pillow "The man went completely ashen. Like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past." She rubs her head and asks "Can one of you get something cold for my head." At that request Maria gets up and Felicity continues "Don't you think I've pondered what it was going to be-,like to see your father again after all these years?" Liz looks at Moira for help on this

"Felicity I know that you and Oliver parted on some strange circumstances but…" Moira is interrupted by Tommy who cuts in

"They weren't strange." He explains as Laurel shoves him in the ribs "Ouch." He yells out

"Well it's the truth. Felicity just packed and left with Maria." Sarah said as Tommy asked his wife

"Aren't you going to shove her too?" Digg tries not to laugh at that as Conner is smiling

"Well when I taught about seeing Oliver again let me tell you, me waving like a mindless idiot while Oliver Queen is wrapped in another woman's arms is not exactly the scenario I had in mind. No sireee..." Felicity say as Maria hands her a wet cold washcloth and a glass of water "Thank you." She says to her daughter putting the washcloth on her forehead and drinking a sip of water "And furthermore and much worse, is the fact that I've been lied to by my own children and I'd like to know why." Felicity asks as Marin exits in a bathing suit as Felicity yells out "Martin what are you doing?" she questions as Martin stops and looks at Felicity

"Going for a dip madam." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Do you mind?" he asked and Felicity shook her head as everybody in the room laughed a little

"No, no, that's perfectly perfect. By all means, yes, have fun... someone ought to. Just put on a shirt... my God..." she says as she lies down again as Chantal joins them in the room again with Sammy. She stops when she sees Martin

"Oh... Hello." Chantal says with a smile as Martin smiles back saying

"Hello, Hello to you..." There seems to be something in the air between the two of them and both Maria and Liz can see is well probably everybody except for their mom can see it

"Oh, Chantal, this is our butler, Martin." Felicity introduces them as Chantal smiles at Martin as the twins laugh at that

Chantal plainly interested, extends her hand to shake Matins

"How do you do?" she points to Moira and Thea "I'm their butler." She laughs at her statement as Martin takes her hand gallantly placing a kiss on it

"Enchanted, mademoiselle." He says as Chantal blushes and Thea exchanges looks with her mother

"Gee, the pleasure's all mine, monsieur." As the rest of the room tries to suppress their giggling Felicity asks the twins again trying to gain their attention

"Girls! You were going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your father!?" Felicity what's some answers as the girls don't know how to drop the bomb on their mom

"Were they? Okay, that's good." Chantal says taking her bag from its place on the chair "Well, then why don't I just slip back into my room and check out the ol' mini bar situation." Chantal says getting closer to the door as Marin follows

"Allow me to assist you..." he says as Felicity get on her feet and yells out

"Wait!" both Martin and Chantal stop to look back at her "Does everyone here know something I don't?!" Everybody in the room except for Robin and Felicity exchange glances as Felicity asks "What's going on here?" they all freeze for a moment as Maria walks up to her mum

"Mom... Daddy's getting married." She says as Felicity takes a seat on the couch back again and Robin is just shocked

"Wow." Is the only thing she says "I think I need a drink now." She said walking to the bar in the room

"Oh. I see... he is getting married..." Felicity says unable to make a sentence out as Sarah and Laurel walk up to her on each side giving her support as Maria continues

"To Cruella de Ville. She's awful, Mom...We can't let him go through with it." Maria explains to her mom who doesn't know what to say

"Girls, your father's a grown man and quite capable of deciding whom he wishes to marry…" Felicity says as Tommy cut's in

"I'd disagree. The best decision he made was to marry you and then he was a idiot and well we all know how that ended." He said to Felicity who was looking at him

"I have to agree with Tommy on this one." Moira said to Felicity "My son has made a lot of mistakes in his live. But you were never one of those mistakes." Moira says with a gentle smile as Liz starts looking at her mother

" And this woman she's all wrong for him. And the only way he won't marry her is..."she looks at Maria and says "You tell her, she knows you better." Maria then walks close up to her mom and explains

"Is if he sees you again." Felicity connects the dots together and says

"Wait a minute you're not trying to fix me up with your father." She says looking form Maria to Liz

"Actually we are. You're perfect for each other." Liz said as Felicity looked at her as Maria smiling sweetly said

"You are a match made in heaven." In that moment Martin and Chantal were trying to get out the door as Felicity turned to them

"Hold it!" she yelled to them "Did all off you know about this?"she asked all of them together as they all answered together

"What? Oh no, no, no! No. Not exactly. Absolutely had no idea." As Felicity smiled they knew she was not buying it "Techniclly yes. I did know something. I lit up with the story. It was there idea it was so sweet." As Martin and Chantal were the only ones left to explain "I just fell for the story I'm all romantic." Martin said as Chantal looked at him and said

"So am I." the exchanged looks as Felicity got on her feet again

"Okay, let me say this loud and clear." Felicity says as she turns to the audience that was looking at her and her daughters "Oliver Queen and I have nothing in common... anymore." She said that as Roy whispered

"Well that was a little cold." Digg looked at him and nodded his head

"Plus, in case you haven't noticed, he seems extremely content with his leggy, long blond haired, tight skirted fiancé." Felicity said in one berth "I want the two of you" she points to Maria and Elisabeth "to explain to your father that I am here for one purpose only and that's to switch you two back. Now, let's do what we have to do and be done with it. Understood?" Felicity asked as Liz and Maria looked at each other disappointed that there plan failed

In the suite next door with Nicole and Oliver who is trying to get away from her and look for Felicity who he was stunned to see her in Starling.

"No. I don't understand." Nicole was stunned at the reaction by Oliver's explanation that he needs to go.

Oliver nervously runs his fingers through his hair and straightens his clothes as he tries to get out the door.

"I just need to go downstairs for a few minutes to clear my head... then I'll meet you for lunch." He says walking to the door but Nicole doesn't understand

"Clear your head? What do you have to clear your head about? Is something wrong?" she questioned him and he shook his head saying

"I hope not. I mean... no. What could be wrong? We're getting married in ten days, everything's perfect. I gotta go." He quickly kisses her on the cheek, opens the door

"We're still going ring shopping after lunch, right?" she asks him

"Ring shopping?" Oliver asks confused as Nicole yells out

"Olli!"

"Of course! For the funeral. I mean, for the wedding." Oliver said correcting himself

"The funeral?!" Nicole questioned his words

"I'm kidding." He said with a laugh "Don't listen to me. I'll see you there. I mean, here. Downstairs." He slips out the door, hurries down the hall and bumps right into Maria.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" she asks him

"Just running down to the lobby." He starts walking but comes back "Hey, Liz, do me a favor, keep Nicole company, willya?" he asks Maria who nods her head as he starts rushing off again and yells "Thanks, kiddo." But he turns back again "Hey Liz how I look? Like presentable and everything? Not too old?" he asks Maria

"You look fab, dad. Young and fab." Maria says as she walks away and her dad rushes of to the elevator

Oliver rushes out of the elevator in the lobby and, looks around for Felicity. He turns a corner and bumps into the real Elisabeth, who hasn't seen her dad all summer.

"Dad!" she yells out as Oliver turns around

"I thought you were going to keep Nicole company?" He asked surprised to see Liz in front of him

I was?" she questions him and then realizes that he must have bumped in to Maria "'I mean, I am. Yeah. I was actually just looking for her." She tells him as she can't fight the urge and she hugs him saying "It's great to see you, Dad. "

"It's great to see you too, squirt." Oliver says to her as he lets go and notices what she is wearing "Nice outfit." He tells Liz

"Oh thanks." Liz says knowing what she is wearing

"Now go on, get up there." Oliver tells her as he pats her on the thus and he heads off another way Liz makes her way back to the elevators and as they open Nicole steps out, checking herself in a compact. She snaps the lid shut when she sees Liz who has never seen Nicole and asks her

"Have you seen your father?" Liz just looks at her and asks

"You talking' to me?" at this Nicole get's annoyed

"What are you, Robert DeNiro? Yes, I'm talking to you." She says trying to get Liz to answer her as Liz now realizes who the woman is

"Oh! Nicole... Uh, yeah, I just saw him..." she said to her as Nicole straightens her dress

"Well, hello? Where was he?" Nicole asks not having time to argue with Liz

"Oh, he went; that way, I think." She points out to the left with her hand as she sizes Nicole up and she notices it

"What are you staring at?" Nicole asks her

"Oh, nothing. You really are pretty... -that's all." Says Liz with a angel smile on her face

"Don't tell me you're going to break your rotten streak and suddenly be nice to me?" she says to Liz as she starts to walk off and then turns to look at Liz again "If you see your father, tell him I'm waiting." Liz looks at her for a minute later as she exits and is no longer in her vision point and says to herself

"Whatever you say, 'Cruella." She smiles at the nickname of the woman with such a pretty face

Oliver ducks his head into the hotel gift shop, looking for Felicity. Instead, he sees Maria buying a candy bar. He does a double take and he asks

"What are you doing? I thought you were gonna..." but Maria cuts him of

" She wasn't in her room, dad." Maria told him as Oliver is confused

"She wasn't? Oh... okay... See you in a little bit, kid." He says as he walks away and Maria says to herself

"If not sooner, dad." She says smiling

Oliver walks along the hall, looks through a bank of windows and thinks he sees Felicity walking through the hotels garden. He tries to get a closer look but gets caught in the midst of a group of Japanese tourists. Felicity notices him and gives a little wave.

Oliver weaves through the tourists but when he gets to the patio, Felicity is gone. Discouraged, he pauses, then sees Liz sitting in a large wicker chair, under a palm tree, sipping a fruit cocktails He jumps, surprised.

"Lookin, for somebody, dad?" she asks as he doesn't know how she is now here

Nicole enters the hotel's bar and, takes a seat at the nearly empty bar. Only one other customers sitting at the bar are Robin who has her scotch and Felicity he feels like dying. Nicole sits one stool away from them as Robin starts telling Felicity about the plan to open a few shops with her wedding gowns in America. The Bartender delivers a red concoction to Felicity, who holds a glass of ice to her head.

"Here you go. This'll cure anything you got. Just don't ask what's in it." The bartender says as Felicity hesitates "Okay... Here's to…" she turns to Nicole not realizing who she is "Here's to you. May your life be far less complicated than mine." Nicole just smiles at that and says

"Thank you..."Felicity tosses down the drink and winces at the taste as Robin has a sympathy look for her as Nicole orders "Martini, dry and a pack of Parliaments.

Elizabeth belches and Robin smiles a little and Felicity says "Excuse me…I apologize. Really, I'm so..." as she belches again and Robin still smiles "sorry. I think I just drank tar."

The Bartender hands Nicole her drink and Felicity her bill as Robin says.

"I'm tell you soon enough the name Robin Eldern is going to be known everywhere." She says with pride as Felicity signs her check and Nicole sneaks a peak at her signature, practically choking on her Martini.

"You're Felicity Smoak?" Nicole questions as Felicity looks at her

"Guilty." She answers as Nicole loves it

"And you are the designer Robin Eldern?" she asks Robin who is holding her drink

"That's what is says on my birth certificate." Robin answers her

"I have been trying to contact both of your offices but they said you were out of town." Nicole said as Felicity and Robin smile at her as she turns her attention first to Robin "I

saw a wedding dress you designed in Vogue and fell completely in love with it. Your office

said they didn't know if you could make another one. I can't believe it. This is fate." She then turns her head coming next to Felicity and says "Your program is more then astonishing it would be perfect for a firm my fiancé owns." Felicity smiles at that as Nicole extends her hand to her saying "I'm Nicole James." Felicity shakes her hand and both her and Robin say "How do you do?"

In that time at the pool Oliver steps into the sunlight, still searching for Felicity. He sees a woman resembling Felicity sitting under a large straw hat. He crosses to her, takes a quick peek, realizes it's not her and smiles an apology to the lady and her body builder husband. He backs into an umbrella as Nicole's Parents join him.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Mr. James tells him

"Oliver, I think this hotel is perfect for the wedding... The more I see of it, the more I like it." Victoria James says to him as he is still looking around for Felicity and he says

"Me too. Absolutely." Oliver says as he glances across the pool and spots Felicity arrive, talking on a cell phone. She waves shyly at Oliver, slipping on sunglasses and it that moment Victoria James asks him

"Tell me, dear, how many guests will there be from your side of the family? Just a guesstimate?" Oliver looks at her and says still staring across at Felicity

"I'm not sure at the moment... Can I get back to you on that one?" he says to Victoria as he walks away not waiting for her response

A small contingent passes in front of Felicity, blocking her from Oliver's view. Not wanting to lose her, Oliver darts around a towel boy, side-steps a couple of toddlers, then trips over a rubber duck.

Chantal who is lying on a chaise next to Martin, looks up at him and asks

"Boss, you okay?"

Oliver glances over at her, gets tangled up in Sammy's leash and almost crashes right into Maria and instead crashes in to a towel boy again as Maria yells out

"Dad! Watch out!" It is already too late! Maria and Sammy jump out of the way as Oliver Splashes head first into the deep end of the-pool. Felicity turns to look and has a hand over her mouth and sees Oliver pulling himself out of the pool and coming toward her, soaking wet, cheek bleeding, not looking terribly happy.

"Oliver, hello... Long time no see... Please try not to go crazy..." she begs of him

"A little late for that advice. What is going on? I haven't seen or heard from you in eleven years and suddenly you're popping up everywhere I look and naturally on the day I'm…" he is cut of by Maria who comes at her mother's side saying

"Dad I can explain why she is here."

**Ok her is the Meeting as you may have noticed some parts are different from the movie. I'm trying to make them as Arrow as possible not to be the exact replica. I'm keeping the camping trip the same just so you guys know that is going to happen but there are other thing that I'm going to edit to the mix when I get there like in the next chapter you'll know when you see it. I love you guys so tell me what you think :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver looked confused to his daughter in hope of a explanation he asked

"Elizabeth, you know who this is?" he pointed to Felicity who smiled gently at Maria who removes her glasses and her British accent is back

"Actually, yes." She answers waiting for Oliver's reaction "And actually I'm not Elizabeth." She tells him and Oliver feels more confused than ever as Elizabeth appears on Felicity's other side saying

"Actually, I am." Liz says with a small smile on her face as Oliver looks from Maria to Liz, and back to Maria, then to Felicity. Who nods her head as Oliver stays in front of he speechless.

"Both of them?" He questions as he looks at both Maria and Liz "Maria... Elizabeth..." he asks with a big smile on his face

"I guess you and Mom sort of think alike, cause you both sent us to the same camp. We met there and the whole thing kind of just spilled out." Maria explained to Oliver who was surprised by all of this as Felicity cut's in

"They switched places on us, Oliver." Felicity was looking at him while she said this as Oliver was looking at the two girls in front of him

"Wait a minute. You mean I've had Maria all this time?" Oliver smiles a gentile smile looking at Maria who nods her head to him

"I wanted to know what you were like and Liz wanted to know mom." Maria started with and explanation but stopped to look at Oliver "Are you angry?" she asked him

It takes a moment to sink in, but then Olivet bent's down to Maria's level to look at her face

"Honey, of course not. It's just..." he says as he speeds his arms and Maria goes to him to hug him "I can't believe it's you." He kisses the top of Marias head and let's go to look at her properly as Liz smiles at the scene of her sister and dad together at last "The last time I saw you... you had diaper rash. Look at you...all wet. Sorry." He apologizes as Maria looks down on her clouts that are now a little soaked

"That's all right." She says as she giggles a little at her dad's apology "Well, I'm quite grown up now and quite without a father." Maria says as Oliver is cupping her face and Liz cut's in the conversation

"And I'm headed into my crazy mixed'-UP teenage years and I'll be the only girl I know without a mother to fight with." She says smiling and looking at Felicity who returns the smile to her as Oliver realizes

"Liz, you've been in London all this time?" he asks as Liz nods her head "Come here squirt." Oliver says pulling Liz in to a hug as Maria smiles at the nickname he uses for Liz. Liz looks up to Oliver and tells him

"Mom's amazing, dad... I don't know how you ever let her go." Oliver smiles at the sentence as Felicity speaks to the girls

"Girls, why don't you let your father and I talk for a couple of minutes, okay?" she asks and the girls nod Maria says

"Sure fine." As they are about to walk away Liz says

"Take your time." At that she joins her sister and they walk away together as Oliver takes a towel and dries his hair and face

"Oh, man, I can't believe this. Seeing them together... and you." He says as he touches a cut on his face "Ouch." He yells out as Felicity walks up to him

"Let me help you with that." She says as she turns to one of the towel girls and asks "Do you have a first aid kit?" the girls nods saying

"Yes of course." And she runs of the get the first aid kit for Felicity and she lies Oliver down on the lounger and she smiles "Well this reminds me of many times I had to play doctor with you." At that Oliver smiles as the towel girl brings the kit to her handing it over and Felicity thanks her as Oliver observes her going throe the first aid kit

"So how are you, Liss or does everyone call you Felicity now?" he asks her as she looks up for the box to him using her old nickname

"No, no, Liss is fine. My mom still calls me Liss. I've been terrific. How 'bout you?" she asks him

Well, I've had better days." She smiles at that knowing that he had worse days too as Oliver looks up at her asking

"How is your mom, does she still make those cookies that melt in your mouth?" Felicity smiles at the point that he still remembers that after all this years

"Every day." She tells him as they exchange a smile.

"You know you haven't changed a bit." He tells her and they are closer then before

"You thought maybe I'd be fat and grey?" Felicity asks him as Oliver makes fun of the sentence

"Well, not grey..." at that Felicity pushes a little harder on his wound and he yell out "Ouch!"

"Serves you right." Felicity says with a laugh as they are so close they are about to kiss it is interrupted by the voice of Nicole

"Finally! There you are!" as Felicity and Oliver turn toward her

Nicole is taken aback by seeing them but doesn't think much of it and starts talking

" Oh. You've met Felicity. Good. Honey, Felicity's going to make the... security system...and her friend is making my wedding… But, I don't understand... How did you two meet and Ollie why are you so wet?"

"I wasn't paying attention and I..." he turns towards Felicity and asks "You're making my security system and your friend is making My fiancé's wedding gown?" Felicity smiled and said

"Oliver, I didn't know she worked for you or that she was your fiancé..." Felicity said with a smile on her face she had realized what kind of a woman Nicole was the moment she met her but it never crossed her mind that Oliver would merry a woman like that

"How did we meet? How did you two meet?" Oliver asked raising his eyebrow but he was not as confused as Nicole

"Am I missing something here?" she asked pointing to Oliver and Felicity

"Sweetheart, you know what? This is one small world..." Oliver says with a smile on his face as Nicole asks him keeping a smile on her face

"How small?" in that moment Maria shows at one side of Nicole and says

"Oh, hi, Nicole." Nicole glances at her and says

"Hello." She answers looking back at Felicity and Oliver as Liz shows up on Nicole's other side

"How ya doin'?" Liz says to her and Nicole looks at her and screams looking from her right and left jumping and screaming a few times as Oliver's voice breaks throe to her saying

"Honey, did I ever mention that Elisabeth was a twin?" he asks as Nicole forces a smile

"No, as a matter of fact, you didn't. I think you forgot that little detail. Two of them?! How fabulous." She says ironically but Oliver doesn't notice it but it does not slip from Felicity's look at the woman as Liz cuts in

"Don't feel bad, Nicole, he never mentioned it to me, either. Imagine My surprise. By the way, I'm the real Elisabeth. This is my sister Maria. She was just pretending to be me while I was in London pretending to be her. And this is our mother, Felicity Smoak." Liz tells Nicole who is shocked as Liz turns to Oliver saying "By the way dad, I want to change my name to Elisabeth Smoak-Queen."

"This is your mother?" Nicole asks pointing at Felicity as the girls say together

"Yes." At that Nicole looks at Felicity and asks her

"You were married to him?" and wit a small smile Felicity tells her

"Guilty again."

"Well, this is a small world." Nicole said observing Oliver and Felicity

"And getting smaller." Oliver said with a big smile

"And what a coincidence that we're all here on the same exact weekend." Nicole says with a smile on her face that could not get any faker

Inside a jewelry store Oliver and Nicole are finally picking a engagement ring. In front of them is a jewelry case filled with diamond engagement rings.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see why you have to have dinner with your ex. Why couldn't you just meet her in the lobby, discuss the custody, shake hands and say goodbye?" Nicole asks Oliver who is about to answer when she cuts him off "I'll tell you why because your daughters don't want me to marry you." she tells him

"That's not true." Oliver argues with her as she looks at him and then to the salesman asking

"Can we have some help over here, please?" and then turns her attention to Oliver "It's totally true. They see me as the, evil step mother." Nicole says to him wining "Trust me, I'm not being paranoid. Those girls have something up their sleeve..." in that moment the salesman shows up and Nicole tells him "Can I try on the emerald cut please? No, the bigger one... The biggest one." She tells him pointing to the ring

"Honey, calm down. The girls have never had a meal with both their parents in their entire lives. How could I say no?" Oliver said looking at Nicole who was not happy but lightened up as she slips on the ring

"I told you to let me represent you on all your negotiations, didn't I?" she told him as she showed, him the ring "This is incredible. What do you think?" she asked him

"I think I have to get dressed for dinner." Oliver said with a small smile on his face not interested at all in the ring as Nicole whines

"Olli!" at that Oliver exhales and says

"If you love it. I love it." He looks at Nicole who is smiling ear to ear and then throws her arms around him

"I love it."

Oliver and Elisabeth exit the hotel and are, both dressed up. A limo is waiting in front as Oliver asks his daughter

"Liz, I've had enough surprises for one day... just tell me where we're going..." at that Liz turns to look at Oliver

"You're gonna love it, dad, trust me."

Just then, Felicity and Maria step out of the hotel. Felicity is wearing the red dress Martin recommended. Oliver tries not to admire how beautiful she is after all this year in front of Maria and Liz.

"Hey... Hi." He says to Felicity and Maria who have joined them

"Hi. So do you know where they're taking us?" Felicity asks Oliver who shrugs his shoulders

"I don't have a clue. She won't crack." Felicity nods whispering

"Right." She looks over at the limo and the girls that smile and Maria is holding eye shades saying

"Okay, now put these on. You can take them off when we reach our destination." She tells them as Oliver points to the limo

"We're going in a limo?" he questions as Liz tells him

"You want one of us to drive?" she asks him as Felicity looks at Oliver trying not to laugh at him

When they reach there destination Maria tells them

"Okay, you can take them off."

Oliver and Felicity exit, taking off their blindfolds. Both of them are confused and Oliver asks

"This is where we are eating?" he questions Liz who shakes her head and point to the sea

"No. Actually that is where we are eating." Oliver's and Felicity's eyes widen as they look ahead and see and exquisite 150 foot yacht all lit up and bobbing gently in the sparkling Bay "She's ours for the night." She tells them as Oliver asks now climbing in to the boat

"And exactly how are we paying for her?" he questions as Maria answers him

"Liz and I pooled our allowances. "

Oliver and Felicity look at her doubtfully and Oliver says "Maria." As she confesses

"Okay, our grandmothers pitched in a bit." This time it's Felicity's time to ask

"Maria." Maria exhales saying

"Okay, they pitched in a lot."

"Come on you guys are going to love it." She leads them to the door and says "Oliver and Felicity your dinner awaits you." She opens the door and walks in followed by Felicity then Oliver and finally Maria.

In the dining room there a candle-lit table is set for two. The windows reveal Starling City's Bay, lit by the yacht's twinkling lights.

"Girls." Felicity says and then exchanges a look with Oliver

"The table's only set for two." Oliver tells the girls

"Oh. That's the other part of the surprise we're not joining you." Maria says as Felicity looks at her questioning with a laugh

"You're not?" The girls smile and shake their heads as Chantal enters, dressed as a Ship's Steward, in tropical white saying

"No, but I am. Good evening, I'm Chantal, and I'll be your server tonight. No wisecracks please." She tells them as Oliver and Felicity are confused and then in that moment, Martin steps out, also dressed in ship's whites and carrying a bottle of champagne.

"And I'm Martin, your Sommelier. May I offer you both a taste of the bubbly in hopes that you'll get a little snickered and won't fire this lovely lady and myself for following the orders of two eleven year-olds." Martin says smiling as Felicity smiles with him

"Maria, mood music, if you please." Chantal says as Maria pushes a few buttons and the lights dim. Moonlight spills into the room as Ed Sheeran's Give me love starts play over the cabin's speakers and Maria says hypnotically

"Relax... Sail through time..." and her sister finishes

"Back to yesteryear..."

The Girls disappear exiting the room, leaving Oliver and Felicity looking thoroughly confused. Chantal approaches with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"You do get all this, do you?" Chantal asks them as Felicity smiles and says

"Yes I'm beginning to."

Nick notices a life raft with a homemade sign that says Elisabeth the first hanging on the wall.

"They're recreating our first date and our wedding day all in one." Oliver said to Felicity "The boat... the music ..." he is interrupted by Chantal who points between her and Martin saying

"The help." Felicity's eyes tear up as she says

"It's incredibly sweet." She looks back at Chantal and Martin as Oliver says

"Martin, I think I'll have that drink." As Martin pours them both champagne and then in a tray gives it to them, as he and Chantal slip away.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a boat since Elisabeth the first." Oliver says laughing as Felicity laughs as well saying

"Neither have I."A soft wind blows Felicity's hair Oliver is once again taken with her beauty when he, lifts his glass

"Well then, here's to..." he starts and Felicity finishes his sentence, lifting her glass

"Our daughters." She says. It was not exactly what Oliver was thinking, of saying but he goes along with it

"To our daughters." He says and through a porthole Liz and Maria sneak a peek, thrilled to see their parents toasting and together

"You know, I always see you in Elisabeth. I always have. Something about her eyes ..." Oliver tells Felicity who laughs and says

"That's funny. I always see you in Maria. It's something about her smile." It's an awkward moment, as they each sip their champagne. They glance over at the porthole, the girls drop out of sight and Oliver smiles saying

"Now I know how a goldfish feels." Felicity smiles at that and they both laugh

"They turned out pretty good though, huh?" Felicity tells him as Oliver looks over at the porthole all do the girls a gone

"We've been lucky." Oliver tells her and exhales saying "Sometime, if we're ever really alone maybe we could talk about... what happened between us. It all feels a bit hazy to me now... It ended so fast." He told her as she raised her eyebrow to him saying

"It started so fast." Oliver smiled and said

"Now that part I remember perfectly." They laugh as through another porthole Marin and Chantal are looking over the situation

"Looks like things are heating up nicely. I'd say it's safe to serve the vichyssoise." Marin said glancing at Chantal

"You ladle, I'll serve." Chantal tell him as they start to go back toward the galley. It's tight, they try to pass one another and get momentarily stuck, their eyes lock, then they squeeze past each other. As Martin pulls himself together he says

"Yes, I'll ladle." He tells Chantal who says

"Right. And I'll..." she looks up to Marin and doesn't know what to do next

"Serve." Marin finishes her sentence and Chantal nods her head

"Right." She tells him

Back in the dining room Felicity is walking up to the table as Oliver follows her

"So, you've done incredibly well. You got you company back and it is doing amazingly good and to top it off you are actually doing a god job at being CEO." She told him impressed by his accomplishments as he laughs

"Well I don't have and executive assistant to do all my work anymore." Felicity smiles at the memory "But hey, how about you, you always telling me that you were going to make your company of software programming? Now you're this major software designer...that is pretty impressive." He told her as they took a seat

"Yeah, it's amazing. We both actually got where we wanted to go..." she told him with a smile

"Yep. We did." Oliver says as Chantal enters carrying two bowls of soup and places them in front of Felicity and Oliver .

"Anyway, what do we do about the girls?" Felicity asked Oliver who looked at her

"Well, now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart." Oliver told her as Chantal was putting a plate in front of him

"Well I could keep them half the year and you could keep them…" Felicity starts as Chantal interrupts her and Oliver looks at her

"Guys, they can't go to two schools every year. That's nuts." Chantal says

"I agree." Oliver says looking at Felicity

"Okay, I could keep them for a whole year, then you could…" Felicity says as Chantal shakes her head making the no, no noises

"Liss, this is why we came up with..." Oliver starts as Chantal nods and Oliver looks at her and she just realizes she has been standing over them

"Sorry. Ignore me. I'm gone." Chantal says walking out of the room living Oliver and Felicity alone

"That is why we came up with the solution we have." Oliver says as Felicity is surprised

"Really? I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again." Oliver smiled gently at her and said

"Not we Liss..." she smiles and says

"You know that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years." Oliver looks at her questioning

"You don't remember the day you packed?" Oliver asked and Felicity said

"No, that day I remember perfectly." She told him "Did I hurt you when I threw that what was it …a…a…" she taught about it but could not remember what it was

"It was a hair drier." Oliver said as Felicity put her lips in a O shape "I had worse but let's put it this way, I'll never pitch for the Yankees." Felicity laughs a little at that

"Sorry." Felicity said as she and Oliver laughed a little

"So how come you never got married again? I always figured by now you'd be re-married with a new family..." Oliver asked as he started to eat his soup and Felicity looked at him questioning him

"Me? No... no, no... no... no, no no….no." she said and it was Oliver's time to be surprised

"That's a lot of no's.." Oliver told her and Felicity looked at him thinking

"That's because I realized a long time ago marriage wasn't for me..." she said as she started to eat her soup and there was silence for a few moments until Oliver says

"You know I may be alone with you again, so... About the day you packed... Why did you do it?"

"Oliver, we were getting along so badly, we found out we each had tempers, we said foolish things... So I packed... Got on the first to London and... you didn't come after me." She told him as Oliver was surprised at her answer

"I didn't know you wanted me to." Oliver said as Felicity had a small smile on her face

"Well, it really doesn't matter now... Let's put on a good face for the kids, shall we and get this show on the road..." Felicity said as Oliver was disappointed that she didn't say anything else.

"Okay. Yeah. You're right. Let's get the show on the road." Felicity continues eating her soup as Olive joins he, not a word passes between them anymore

The next morning at the hotel in the front desk Felicity has signed her bill and is being handed her passport.

"Here is your passport Miss Smoak and have a safe trip back home." The man at the front desk say as she takes the passport from his hand saying

"Thank you." She turns to look at Martin next to her "All set then. Where's Maria?"

"I just rang up, she's on her way down." Marin told her as Felicity takes the tickets of their flight form Martin who walks away and Oliver is standing next to her

"Ok so I'll send Elisabeth back to you over Christmas." Oliver told Felicity

"And I'll see that Maria spends Easter with you." Felicity tells Oliver in that moment the elevator open and Elizabeth and Maria step off, dressed identically in T-shirts and overalls. it's impossible to tell them apart.

"Maria what are you doing in those clouts we have a plane to catch." Felicity asks as Liz starts to say

"Here is the deal mom we thought it over and we decided that we are being totally ripped off." She says as Oliver looks at her as Maria cut's in

"Dad promised we'd go on a camping trip and we want to go together." She said with a smile on her face as Oliver tried playing dumb saying

"What camping trip?" he questions as Felicity looks at him

"The one we go on every summer before school starts." Liz tells him and Felicity has had enough

"Maria this is ridiculous go upstairs and put your clouts on." And Maria ask her

"Are you sure I'm Maria?" Maria questions her mother as Felicity yells out

"Of course I'm sure." As Elisabeth uses her British accent saying

"But it's kind of hart to be 100 percent positive. Isn't it?" She questioned both her parents

"Girl's this is not funny. You are going to make your mother miss her plane." Oliver said and the girls just smile as Felicity call

"Maria." At that both girls answer

"Yes." They smile sweetly at their parents trying to figure out which one is witch Oliver leans down and looks between Maria and Liz and he stops in front of Maria saying

"This one's Liz, I'm positive." He says as Maria grins at him and says

"I hope you're right, Dad. You wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way back to England." As Liz continues

"Would you?" Liz asks him as he looks from her to Maria not being sure who is Liz and who is Maria he looks back at Felicity

"Here's our proposition." Liz says and steps forward telling her sister to follow "We go back to dad's house, pack our stuff and the four of us leave on the camping trip." She says with a smile as Felicity says

"The four of us!?" Felicity questions looking at Oliver who doesn't know what to do

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Elisabeth and who's Maria." Maria tells them as Felicity argues with the proposition and says

"Or... You do as we say and I take one of you back with me to London whether you like or not." Felicity tells them as the girls share a smile knowing that they will end up the winners of the battle

**Ok her is the new chapter I hope you guys like this one it is one of my favorite so far. I want to hear what you think as I promised the camping trip will happen in the next one. So keep reading and tell me what yout think xoxo :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Both Felicity and Oliver knew they could not win in the game there daughters were playing and that is how they ended up in the Queen mansion all together packing for the camping trip.

The car was parked in front of the mansion as four sleeping bags are tossed into the trunk of it and Oliver throws in the final bag as Nicole watches, wearing a tight suit and sunglasses.

"And what am I supposed to do for three days sit home and knit?" Nicole says as she takes off her sunglasses

"Honey we have kind of a sticky situation." Oliver tries to explain but Nicole is furious

"Sticky situation? What do you mean sticky situation? What exactly" Nicole questions as Felicity exits the house looking very Out of Africa, carrying a backpack and Nicole is surprised and looks at Oliver "Excuse me, what is she doing here?" she questions

"You see that was the deal the four of us go together." Oliver whispers to Nicole who can't believe it

"What are you suddenly, the Brady Bunch? This is ridic…" she is cut off as Felicity walks up to them

"Hi, Nicole." Felicity says to Nicole who looks the other way "Everything okay?" Felicity asks as Nicole tries to be nice but is falling miserably

"Well, no, actually as a matter of fact, it isn't." Nicole says looking at Felicity who is smiling at her "I didn't realize you were going on this little outing and to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I am okay with it." Nicole said as Felicity looked at Oliver saying

"I agree. The ex-wife in the next sleeping bag is a little weird..." she laughs a little as Nicole looks back at Oliver

"Thank you." She says as Oliver covers his face with his hands

"I absolutely insist you come with us, really." Felicity told Nicole who was shocked by this

"Liss…" Oliver started as Felicity raised her hand at him saying

"Oliver, I messed-up up your entire weekend, it's the least I can do to pay you back." She is smiling sweetly at him as he shakes his head trying to understand what this was going to turn up to be

Nicole has changed and is exiting the house tight black work-out gear with a backpack walking to the car as Felicity follows behind

Maria and Liz exit the house with Chantal. They both climb into the car, as they notice Felicity and Nicole walking up to them and Liz asks

"Dad, what's Nicole doing here?" Oliver looks over at the girls as he is getting behind the wheel

"Your mother invited her." He says to the girls as they exchange a look "Be nice." He tells them slowly as Nicole smiles and climbs into the front seat and Felicity closes the door after her

"Okay. Have fun everybody." Felicity tells them with a smile as Oliver is confused as so are the girls

"Liss, what are you doing?" Oliver asks looking at her and Felicity answers him with a smile

"I really think you and Nicole need time alone before the big day." As Maria cut's in saying

"Mom! Come on, that's not the plan." Felicity smile at the girls saying

"Honestly, you'll have much more fun without me." At that Nicole tries to get out of the car

"Look, if you're not going... I don't have to go... Trust me, I'm not exactly a big nature girl." She points out to Felicity who just smiles and doesn't let Nicole live the car

"But this'll be your chance to really get to know the girls... Starting next week, they're half yours." Felicity says with a fake smile but Nicole doesn't notice it Oliver catches Felicity's eye and she blows him a kiss."Have fun yall'!" Felicity says waving at them as the car starts driving off and Chantal joins Felicity saying

"I would pay big money to see that woman climb a mountain." Felicity laughs at that as they enter the house

They have arrived as far as the car can take them and Maria and Liz are climbing a steep hill, wearing backpack and baseball caps. They're followed by Nicole, puffing and perspiring, dabbing sunscreen, on her nose as she tries to keep her balance. Oliver brings up the rear. Nicole plops down on a rock, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna kill my trainer... He says I'm in such great shape..." she says as she starts rubbing her legs "I can't believe people actually do this for fun." She says more to herself than to anyone as Oliver stops and yells

"Girls, hold on, we're stopping." Annoyed Liz says coming back to them

"Again? Dad, at this rate, it'll take three days just to get up the mountain." She tells him as Oliver looks back at her

"Nicole isn't used to the altitude... Just chill, okay?" he tells Liz who has her hands crossed over her chest as Oliver turns around Maria starts slipping large rocks into Nicole's Prada Backpack as Liz tries not to laugh.

"I'm in serious pane. Somebody hand me my Evian... I can't move." She says still puffing

"Sure." Maria says as she is about to grab Nicole's Evian she spots a small lizard, she grabs it and places it on top of Meredith's water bottle and Liz snorts at that as Maria hand's over the bottle to Nicole

"Here you go, Nicole." Nicole takes the bottle lifts it to her mouth and finds herself eye to eye with the lizard. She screams, tossing the Evian bottle in the air, losing her balance and slipping off the rock and Oliver tunes to look at what is going on

"Honey, you okay?" he asks Nicole who is still in panic as Liz is silently laughing as Maria catches the lizard saying

"This little guy was on her Evian bottle, I guess." She is holding the lizard by the neck and Oliver exhales saying

"He won't hurt you, Nicole." Oliver looks at the lizard in Maria's hand

"I know you….you go ahead." She tells Oliver who starts walking again "I'll be fine." She tells him as Maria put's a lizard in front of her face and Nicole screams again "Get it away from me! I hate things that .crawl. It's disgusting... It's a lizard, it should be a belt. Ugh, how can you touch it? Put it down!" she tells to Maria who just raises her eyebrows

"Okay. Okay I'll put it down." Maria tells her as she comes behind Nicole and gently deposits the Lizard right on top of Nicole's head.

"Why don't I take the lead, you two help Nicole." Oliver says as he starts to walk off and Nicole rises, still not knowing the lizard sits on top of her head.

"Sure, you're going to help me... right over a cliff, you'll help me." Nicole says to the girls as Liz whispers to Maria

"Not a bad idea. See any cliffs?" Maria laughs a little as Nicole groans as she lifts her now much heavier backpack.

"Need a hand Nicole?" Maria asks Nicole who turns to look at the girls

Not from you, thank you. Don't think I can't see right past those angelic faces. one more trick from you two and I promise I'll make your lives miserable from the day I say 'I do'. Got it?" she asks them as both girls stare at her as she turns away and Liz answers

"Got it, Cruella." Maria just laughs a little at her sisters remark as Nicole turns to them

"What'd you call me?" she questions as Liz passed by her saying

"Nothing. Not a thing..." and bellow voice she says "Cruella." But then turns away to look at Nicole one more time "Oh, and Nicole... I think there's something on your head..." she laughs a little following her sister who has gone ahead as Nicole reaches up and feels her hair... then her hand lands on the lizard. She screams a blood curdling scream and the Lizard panics and runs down her face and right in to her mouth as Nicole's eyes bulge , she spits the lizard out gagging and coughing as Oliver and the girls run back to her.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Oliver asks as Nicole is trying to say something she points to Maria and Liz saying in a voice that is barely heard

"Ask them." She tells him as Oliver looks at the girls and Maria says

"What did we do, dad? We were right behind you." She tells him with a small smile and Oliver rolls his eyes

It is nigh and they have settled by the lake. Oliver, the Girls and Nicole sit around the campfire. Everyone eats trout, except Nicole, who sits on a rock, wrapped in a blanket, swatting at mosquitoes and rubbing lotion on her arm. As Oliver bring some more wood for the fire

"This should hold us for a while." He says as he takes a set next to Nicole

"You sure you don't want some trout, Mom?" Maria asks Nicole "Is that okay, by the way? If we start calling you Mom?" she questions Nicole who smiles and says

"I think your mother would prefer if you called me Nicole and no thank you, I do not eat trout... for the thousandth time. I'll wait until breakfast. What are we having?" she asks as Oliver and the girls answer together

"Trout." Oliver looks at Nicole and tells her

"We always live off the trail up here, it's part of the experience." At that Nicole looks at him asking

"What's the other part, being eaten to death by mosquitoes?" she questions as she swats at another mosquito, then looks at lotion "You'd think they actually liked this stuff." She said to Oliver who looks at her

"What is that you're using? Let me see that?" he asks as she hand him the bottle and he looks at it and, puts some on his hand "You're going to attract every mosquito on the mountain. This is sugar and water... Where'd you get this stuff?" Oliver asks her as Nicole looks to the girls, who busy themselves eating.

"That's it." She says taking the blanket that is over her on the floor "I'm taking a large sleeping pill and going to bed." She says as she picks up her two sticks and whacks them together as she moves off toward her tent and the girls giggle at her actions

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Oliver asks smiling at her

"I don't want the mountain lions to..." she realizes she's been played "There are no mountain lions up here, are there?" she asks as Oliver shook her head

Nicole glares at the Girls, drops her sticks in the fire, walks to Nick and gives him a luscious kiss goodnight, smiles at the Girls and marches off to her tent.

"I'm telling you guys, lay off. This isn't her thing, okay? I'm not marrying her because she's Annie Oakley." Oliver said to the girls as Maria asked

"Who's Annie Oakley?" at that Oliver smiles and just ads

"Just cool it."

It's the middle of the nigh and everything is quiet. An Owl hoots in the distance. The Girls sneak out of their tent and tiptoe over to Nicole's tent.

The Girls step inside, and see Nicole fast asleep on her air mattress. They position themselves at Nicole's head and feet and on the count of three, lift her up on her mattress. It isn't easy as they say that she is heavy. They carry her out, and Nicole moves her arm, brushing her hand across Liz's nose. Liz twitches her nose but keeps going.

They carry Nicole down a path to the lake front, where they quietly drag the air mattress into the lake, nod to each other and push her off as Liz says watching her drift away form the edge of the lake

"Sweet dreams, Mommy Dearest." Maria laughs and both girls look as the bed floats on the water laughing

It is morning and Nicole is sound asleep on her back in the middle of the lake. A bird rests on her nose. She flops an arm in to the water and starts talking in her sleep

"That feels so nice..."She gently moves her fingers in the water, then her eyes spring open. She looks straight up as the bird flaps its wings and flies across her face. Nicole screams as she sits up, realizes she's in the middle of the lake. She screams again, her voice echoing off the mountains as she yells

"Olllllllie!" Oliver sticks his head out of his tent, half asleep, spots Nicole thrashing around, screaming, in the middle of the lake.

"Oh man! What's she doing in the lake?" he questions himself as Liz and Maria peek out of their tent and see Nicole splashing back to the shore in her soaking wet pajamas. She storms past the campfire, kicks the coffee pot into the air and marches up to Oliver.

"What's going on?" Oliver asks a calmly as possible

"Here's what's going on, buddy, the day we say 'I do' is the day I ship those brats off to Switzerland. Get the picture? It's me or them. Take your pick." Nicole says furiously as Oliver looks at the girls and says

"Them." The girls smile and look at each other as Nicole is shocked

"Excuse me?" she asks him again as Oliver spells it out to her

"T-H-E-M. Them. Get the picture?" he tells her as she screams and walks away furiously throwing the ring in to Oliver's direction that almost hits his head.

Back at the Queen mansion Felicity sits on a rocker on the balcony, reading when she hears Oliver and the Girls pull up. She rises to get down to greet them.

"Back so soon? Did you have fun?" Felicity asks them as Maria is exiting the car

"Well I wouldn't go right to fun." Felicity is confused and asks

"You wouldn't?" she questions and Liz explains getting out of the car saying

"We've been punished through the end of the century." As Oliver exits the car to get their sleeping bags and handing it to them saying

"Starting now. Go." And they start climbing the steps to the house

"Where's Nicole?" Felicity asks still confused

"We played a couple of harmless tricks on her and she kinda freaked out a little." Liz said walking to her mum and giving her a hug

"A little?" Oliver says raising his voice as he and Maria join them and he shows Felicity the ring "We broke up and she threw this at my head." He tells her as she observes the ring in his hand while he is thinking with a smile "Well at least it's smaller then a hair drier." Felicity smiles a little

"Oh Oliver this is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested she go..." Oliver interrupts he saying

"Tricked. Tricked would be more like it. Like mother, like daughters..." he says looking at the girls as Felicity starts apologizing

"I'm really sorry, Oliver." She says as Oliver smiles at her and Maria tell him

"We are too, dad... really." She makes a sad face trying to make a best apology

"Will you forgive us?" Liz asks as Oliver looks at both of them saying

"Up to your room! Now!" they walk away as he smiles and says "I gotta remember to thank them one day." He says putting the ring away

"You're relieved?" Felicity asks him with a smile still looking at the way the girls have just walked away

"I think I am." He says not wanting to talk about Nicole "So where is Chantal I'm starving?" he asks her as Felicity walks up to him

"She and Martin went off on a picnic around noon... yesterday." She says with a smile as they entered the house

"Who would have thought my nanny your butler." Felicity smiles at that and Oliver looks in to the house saying "I'm guessing my mom in somewhere in the house so the girls won't miss us if I asked you to have dinner with me." He tells Felicity who smiles as he asks "Would you like to have dinner with me?" she nods her head as she answers

"I'd like that."

**Ok her is the new chapter I hope you like the idea of them going to dinner the Oliver cooking I think they would maybe end up with food poisoning if he did cook. Just kidding I think the story will be more romantic this way and Oliver does have a lot to show Felicity in the next chapter. Thank you all for your comments I appreciate it. I love you guys so until next chapter this is it xoxo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity was in her room getting dressed for dinner with Oliver who was already done and looking himself in the mirror as the girls noticed him form there room as they were playing cards as Sammy was at the bottom of the bead looking at Oliver.

"Hey dad!" Maria said with a smile as she saw him all dressed up and Liz looked at him as well

"Wow you look so nice. Where are you going?" Liz asked him as Oliver walked to the door of the room with a smile on his face

"Goodnight ladies." He closed the door and walked downstairs as the girls crossed their fingers hoping that it was what they thought it was.

Oliver was in the living room waiting for Felicity to come down as Sarah walked down the stairs with Conner

"Where are you off to dad?" Conner asked smiling as Sarah knew already the answer to that question

"I'm having dinner with Felicity." Conner raised his eyebrows at that answer as Sarah said

"Well you will be living a good impression on her you look nice." Sarah told him as Conner walked to the kitchen Sarah asked "So where are you taking Miss Smoak?" Oliver laughed as Sarah used Felicity's last name

"Do you remember my first date with her?" Oliver asked Sarah who nodded her head saying

"That little Italian restaurant. That blew up." Oliver smiled at her "So you are reviving old memories I suppose." Sarah said as Oliver exhaled

"When she showed up at that hotel…something happened…I don't…" he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling now that Felicity was back in his life

"You are still in love with her why don't you just say it we all know it even the girls." Sarah told him crossing her hands over her chest

"I don't know and what if she doesn't feel the same way." Oliver told Sarah who rolled her eyes

"I doubt it." Sarah told him "She married you once because she loved you I don't think much has changed." Oliver smirked at his friend's remark

"It's been eleven years. I lot has happened in the last eleven years. Feeling change" Oliver tells Sarah who exhales

"But Felicity doesn't. Tell he what happened she was always a good listener." Sarah said as in that moment she noticed somebody coming down the stairs she taped Oliver on the shoulder and said "Good luck." And she walked away

Felicity was dressed in short golden dress the one he admired before it complimented her legs and give her a nice hour glass figure he hear was let loose and the gentile curls were framing her face perfectly her makeup was light barely visible as her lips were cheery reed.

Oliver was stunned that she still had that effect on him. To live him staring at her like she was a goddess. He questioned himself how did he ever let such beautiful woman ran away from him.

"Hello Oliver." She said to him with a smile as he was still paralyzed but her voice brought him back to reality

"Felicity you look…" he said pointing to her as he looked up and down her body "You look amazing." She looked down to herself as smile a little "So are you ready to go?" he asked as she nodded her head to him he give her his hand which she took without hesitation and they walked to the car.

When they arrived she looked at him with a surprised smile on her face she was shocked that he still remembered this place.

"This was our first date." She said to him as they walked in to the restaurant

"I remember." He said to her as a waiter come to them and escorted them to their table and as they sat down Felicity whispered to him

"I hope this time the restaurant doesn't blow up like the last time." She laughed as Oliver smiled at her.

The dinner went on as any dinner would the talked about the past times how they have change and that maybe if they had done something different it would be another story.

Back in the Queen mansion Sarah walked in to the girls room to find them talking

"Well that is true I mean that is how they met." Maria said as Liz smiled at it

"Yeah but I still don't understand why mum didn't were a…" Sarah knocked a few times as the girls looked

"Talking about your parents again?" she asked as the girls nodded "Your uncle always said that your dad was never good with cover stories. Even when he met your mom." The girls were confused and Liz asked

"What do you mean?" Sarah looked at them

"You don't know?" both girls shook their heads

"We know part of the story they didn't give us the full version unfortunately." Maria said as Sarah smiled

"Get dressed I want to show you something." She told them as the girls tried to say that they were punished she has already walked out.

Sarah wanted to tell the girls the truth about how there father was a hero and there mum was his trusted partner. When they arrived at the lair she put in the code and the door opened as she pushed the girls in.

"You both know about your dad being stranded on a island for five years right?" she asked as the girls nodded as Sarah was looking for the light switch. When she found it the girls didn't know what to say

"Where are we?" Liz asked as Sarah raised her finger at her

"You mom told you that your dad brought her a broken laptop for her to save what was on it." Sarah said and the girls just shook their heads as Sarah continued "Well he did bring her a laptop and a lame excuse about how he spilled a late on it. Your mom saw right throe his lies the laptop was filled with bullet holes." She said as the girls exchanged looks and then looked at to where they were

"Oh my God!" the girls said together as they noticed the room with the arrow's gear in his glass casket the arrows set up on the table the computer system and the tracking devices in the room.

The point that they were shocked was not even the beginning of the explanation. Sarah just smiled looking at the shocked expressions on their faces but she felt like the girls needed to know. After a few minutes Maria turned to look at Sarah who was waiting for the questions to start.

"Dad's the Arrow?" Maria asked and Sarah just nodded her head as Liz looked at her sister and asked Sarah

"Did mom know?" Sarah smiled gently at the question

"Your mom set this whole place up. She used to be your dad's partner." The only thing the girls managed to say was wow.

"Who else knows?" Liz questioned

"Basically the whole family." Sarah answered as she heard the door opening she pulled the girls in to the corner of the room where they would not be seen. The heard laughs and footsteps going down stairs.

"I can't believe you did that?" Felicity said with a laugh in her voice as Oliver joined her standing behind her

"Well I didn't know he could bite at first." Oliver said as Felicity give him a smile and looked around

"This place has not changed a lot." She said as she looked up and notices the salmon ladder still there and smiled "I loved watching you do that." Oliver gives her a genuine smile as in the corner Maria said to Sarah

"That's mum and dad." Sarah smiles and Liz hushes her and Oliver and Felicity are now looking at each other

"We missed you it took Sarah and Digg some time to figure out how to work on your system." Felicity laughed at him "To tell you the truth I wanted to call you just because of that. It took them a year." Felicity exhaled at his words

"We had some good times didn't we?" she asked him as he took her by the hand and said

"We did but I think I should head home there is something I really want to show you." Felicity was intrigued by what he wanted to show her and she took his hand and they left.

In that moment Sarah and the girls left their hide out and Sarah turned to the girls

"My ladies I think you parents are doing a great job on their own and won't need help and time soon." The girls smiled as Maria said

"They are going to get together on their own." Maria said to Liz who smiled and said

"Looks like they didn't need our help at all. They just need to see each other." Sarah smiled and shook her head looking at the girls and said

"Let's go girls we don't want your parents to find out you are not in your room do we." They both nodded and heeded to the door to get to the mansion before Oliver and Felicity make their way to it.

**Ok here is the new chapter i hope you like it let me know what you think I love you all xoxo :D**


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at the house Oliver took Felicity by the hand to the wine cellar. She followed him no questions asked as she always did. The cellar was dusty and there were so many bottles of wine that Felicity didn't know what to say as she made a few steps in to the cellar. The walls are lined with bottles of wine... ladders lean against the walls, library style.

"Oh wow." Was the only thing Felicity could say while she looked around and then to Oliver

"This is where I keep my private stash. Did you know I started collecting wine?" Oliver told her as Felicity was surprised and smiled at him

"Oh really?" she asked him amused as he nodded his head and walked down to her

"Yeah, I'm a man of limited interests." He said taking her hand and leading her into a small cozy room, and pulls out a bottle from a rack "Here's a 1921 Burgundy... They say the rain that year made this the best Burgundy ever harvested." Oliver says as Felicity looks up from the bottle to him as he places the bottle back in its place and leads her to the other end of the room to a cabinet with a few bottles of wine inside and he picks up one "Oh wait, you'll appreciate this one." Oliver says showing Felicity the bottle as she leans in to read the label

"Vi Day, 1946...this is incredible." She raises her head and looks at Oliver who is smiling and she smiles back at him as he places the bottle back in its place and takes another one

"Yeah, I love that..." Oliver says as he shows her the new bottle in his hand "Now this is the wine my parents served at their wedding... a '52 Bordeaux. I think I was conceived off this baby." Felicity laughs a little at his statement and turns to the cabinet looking at the bottle and says

"What's this one?" she asks as she takes the bottle and reads the label "Where Dreams Have No End... 1983." She looks at Oliver who takes a deep breath

"That one actually took me years to track down." He says as Felicity looks at him asking

"Why, where's it from?" Oliver laughs a little at her question and he answers

"It's the wine we drank at our wedding. I now have every bottle ever made." Oliver said proud to tell her that as Felicity is little bit shocked and asked

"You do?" she questioned as Oliver nodded

"I do." Felicity is a little emotional and looks back at the bottle and then back at Oliver asking him

"Can we open one?" Oliver smiles at her and says

"You're the only one I'd drink it with." Oliver takes the bottle form her hands and dusts it off. He looks at Felicity and sees her eyes are teary.

"You okay?" he looked at her concerned about if she was ok

"Yeah." She said as she ran a finger bellow her eye "Just got a little dust in my eye." Felicity laughs a little as Oliver is still looking at her

"I can offer you a clean sleeve." Oliver said smiling at her as she laughed at his statement

"No, no, I'm fine, now. Really. All better." Felicity says looking at Oliver who was worried about her she could see it in his eyes that were steering back at hers she felt so compelled

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know." Oliver tells her moving a strand of her hair away from her face as her voice cracked as she said

"Oh but I do, actually." She said as Oliver started leaning in to kiss her she could not pull away.

When their lips met Oliver felt like no time had passed. Felicity was melting away in the familiar feeling of Oliver's lips kissing her slowly. They both felt so lost in each other but in shame they were interrupted by Chantal who opened the door of the cellar and they pulled away from each other.

"Anybody home?" Chantal called as Oliver withed she had not said a word and he could have enjoyed his moment with Felicity

"Yeah... We're on our way up..." Oliver said as he returned the bottle of wine back in its place and followed Felicity back upstairs

They both entered the kitchen where two plates were sat and Chantal and Martin were waiting for them.

"Welcome back... How was the picnic?" Felicity asked Martin and Chantal who looked at Martin and shook her head

"Who knew the man wanted to eat in L.A.? We drove eight hours to have a picnic in a city with no parks." Chantal laughed as Felicity give her a worm smile as Oliver exiled behind her

"But what a town!" Marin said all exited as Felicity smiled at him "I saw mountains, beaches, I saw Robin Williams, not to mention I found out I have the same hand size as John Wayne and the same shoe size as John Barrymore." Martin said smiling proudly as Chantal shook her head in response

"The man is a lot to handle... but a lot of fun. How was the camping trip? Aren't you back early? Are we interrupting anything? We are. Let's go, Marty." Chantal said taking Martins hand as Felicity stops her

"No, no, you're not interrupting anything. Enjoy your dinner." Felicity said living the kitchen as Chantal looked at Oliver

"What happened boss?" Chantal asks seeing the look on Oliver's face

"Well for starters I'm not getting married." Oliver said with a smile as Chantal questioned

"Is that good or bad?" Oliver laughs at her question

"It's good it… was almost perfect…" he said exhaling

"We interrupted you trying to win your wife back didn't we?" Martin said as Oliver smiled

"Well she is not going to get back to me now. She is living tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me." He said passing by Chantal and Martin who exchanged looks

"The girls are going to be devastated." Chantal said as Martin pulled he in for a hug as the soft rain was falling on the windows of the Queen mansion.

Once Oliver arrived in to his room Sarah was waiting for him and he was little startled

"So how was dinner?" she asked as Oliver sighed

"Not as well as I planed …she is going back to London." Sarah now felt bad about the whole thing and telling the girls about their dad being the Arrow

"Oliver …I have something …to tell you." She started as Oliver looked at her and asked

"What have you done?" Sarah tilted her head to look at him

"Why do you think it's something bad?" she questioned

"Because it's you." Oliver said as he took of his jacket and set it on the bed

"Promise not to be mad with me I just …I thought this might help." Oliver nodded but he knew that he was gonna be mad "I sort of told…I sort of told the girls about your…night time activities." She said while she closed her eyes

"Why did you do that?" Oliver asked

"I don't know it just sort of slipped I'm sorry it was not my place to tell them that." Oliver could not believe what Sarah had done

"We will fix this but can you leave my room I really need to seep this off." Sarah nodded her head as she exited him room Oliver fell on his bed. Looks like his life just become a little bit more complicated

**So I wanted to do something different then the original story where they didn't kiss and they were interrupted. I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver had to find a way to stop Felicity from leaving today at least until they sorted out the whole mess that Sarah had made. He knew that she didn't mean anything bad by telling the girls but he wanted to tell them in a much better moment then this.

His thought were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in." he said as he saw Maria and Liz come in and he was surprised "Girls what are you doing here?" he asked as Connor showed up at his door

"They can't find Felicity. It's like she had vanished form the face of the earth." He said as Oliver looked at him "Dad her clouts are still hear and all of her stuff but we can't find her anywhere in the house."

"Felicity wouldn't just leave like that. Have you tried her phone." Conner nodded

"No answer." Ok now Oliver was starting to worry. Where the hell is she

"I'll call Digg maybe we can find her form the foundry. Tracking her phone or something." He said as he sighed "Girls stay hear I'm going to find mom." He said getting up and grabbing his jacket

"Dad." Liz said as he turned to look at here "Just bring her home." At that Oliver nodded his head exiting the room and leaving the girls alone

"Do you think she is ok?" Maria asked as Liz looked at here

"I hope so it would really suck to lose her now that we found each other." She told her sister "Now come on." At that Maria looked at her twin and said

"Where to? Dad said to stay put." At that Liz smirks

"And when have we done that so far?" she questioned as Maria thought about it for a while

"We are going to follow him aren't we?" Maria asked as Liz just give her a big smile and rose her eyebrows as Maria shook her head and they made their way downstairs

Sarah and Digg were doing their best to find out where Felicity was. If she was kidnapped or was this just her way of saying she needed to be away from them all

"She couldn't have disappeared in to thin air." Oliver said as he looked at the monitors "Do you have something?" he asked Sarah who looked at him

"I have the same thing I had five minutes ago." She told him a little to strongly

"He is just panicking Sarah don't worry it's not every day that you have to rescue your ex wife form some guy." Roy said as he walked down the stairs while Thea giggled after him

"She is not just my ex wife. Felicity is also the mother of my two daughters." Oliver said as Sarah cut in

"Oliver." He turned to look at her "I found her." She said as Oliver waked over to her place in front of the monitors looking at the footage "You are not going to like this." Sarah said

"Is that?" he asked as Sarah nodded

"Told you, you weren't going to like it." She told him as Oliver picked up his hood and bow turning to Roy

"Roy suit up." He said as Roy nodded "We are going to get this bastard one and for all."

Felicity was coming to her conciseness. Once she opened her eyes she saw that she was not on a plane or at the Queen mansion. The last thing she remembers is packing and then…everything when blank. She looked around there was a table set with a computer on it running some sort of variables, as she was about to look ferreter to know what it was she saw him

"Hello Felicity." He said as her eyes went wide. How was this possible he was suppose to be in prison

"Copper…what are you doing …how are out of prison." He smiled at her that. You know that grin that villains in moves have well he was giving it to her

"Last time we saw each other I made a mistake of thinking you weren't going to fight me. This time I made sure you can't move and inch." At that Felicity panicked "The last time she was kidnapped was eleven year ago and that was because she was still working with Oliver as his 'hacker' "And as for how I'm not in prison well let's just say that I find another way out."

"What do you want?" she asked him

"Revenge." Was his only answer "You and that little ex husband of your made my life a little difficult. When I saw that you were here and that little dinner you to had…it made me realize that I had to act quickly." Felicity knew that by now Oliver must have figure out that she was missing and was looking for her

"This is never going to work. And you know that." Just as she said that Roy and Oliver ran in

"Oh you are early I thought it would take you longer to find me." Copper said as he pressed something on his computer and Felicity's eyes went to the screens

"What did you do?" she asked as he just smiled running away as Roy followed him as Oliver jumped to free Felicity

"Are you ok?" he asked as she nodded her head as he freed her hands she ran to the computers

"Oh no." she said as Oliver walked over to her

"What is it?" he asked and Felicity just looked at him

"He set off a bomb in mid town." Oliver nodded thinking quick and asking

"Where." Felicity shook her head

"I don't know. He wants' to ruin the city to ashes." She told him as her fingers went over the keyboard and she gasped "And it has a timer." She said as Oliver sighed

"How long?"

"Half an hour." She told him "I'll try to find out what to code it to stop it." she said as he nodded

"Me and Roy are going to get to him and try and find out where he put." He said as he ran off but then stopped

"What?" she asked him as she noticed he stopped at his tracks

"Thank you." Was all he said before the night swallowed him and he was out of sight

After Felicity was able to crack the code and they found the bomb everybody exhaled. They haven't had this much trouble in a long time. It was night and Roy and Sarah were patrolling so it was only Oliver and Felicity that were left in the foundry

"Captain Lance called. He said they are moving him to a more secure prison so he can't attempt to escape again." He told her as she smiled taking a sip of her tea

"Thanks by the way." She told him as he didn't understand why she was thanking him

"For what?" he asks as she give him a smile

"For saving me sort of. Who know what he wanted to do." she said as he walked over to her and took her hand

"He took you away and that is not something I can let go of so easily." He said as she sighed "By the way we should…talk to the twins." He said as Felicity didn't understand

"Why what's wrong?" her mother instincts kicking in the moment her children were mention

"Sarah sort of told the…about…" Oliver started as he pointed to the foundry

"Why would she do that. It was not her secret to tell." She knew she was repeating Oliver's word now and she knew he was grinning

"I don't think she meant any harem by it." He told her as Felicity closed her eyes and looked at him

"You know sometimes I think about how it would have been like if I hadn't left." She told him as he nodded "I think we would have killed each other." That made Oliver laugh as he give her his hand

"Come on I think the girls want to see you." He told her as she nodded taking it

The ride was short and once they arrived the twins ran to their mother

"Mom I was so scared something happened to you." Liz said hugging Felicity tight around the waist

"Me to mom I'm glad you are ok." Maria said as Felicity kissed the top of her head

"I'm glad I'm back to." She said as she pulled away from the girls embraces and looked at them saying "We need to talk girls." At that Liz and Maria exchanged looks. Whenever somebody wanted to talk that was a bad sign

"About what." The twins said together as Felicity looked at Oliver

"About your aunt Sarah being a big blabber mouth." Both girls panicked at the mention of Sarah's name

"Dad we promise we won't tell anyone." They said as Oliver smiled at them

"I know." He told them "But I need you to understand the because of what I do I won't always be able to do some things withy you guys but that doesn't mean that I love you any less then I did when you were born or even now. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I wouldn't trade that for the world." He said as the girls nodded

"We know that and we understand." Maria said as she grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her to the room

"Do you mean that?" Felicity asked as Oliver looked over to her "About them being the best thing that has happened to you." Oliver sighed at her question

"They are the second best thing." that confused Felicity "You were the first." He explained as he walked up the stairs and left a thinking Felicity alone.

**Ok here is the new chapter as some of you that read this story on Wattpad I added another chapter so it's going to be eighteen instead of seventeen I hope you like it we have one more chapter to go love you all tell me what you think xoxo :D**


	18. The end

Rain is pouring in Starling City as goodbyes are said in the house. Lyla is hugging Felicity thigh not wanting her to go far away as Oliver is holding a tight grip on Maria who is not happy about returning back to London and Robin who has a sad smile on her face while she is looking at the scene. They all exchanged their goodbyes as Liz hugs her mother tight around the waist not wanting her to live the house but knowing that she will do it anyway.

Oliver pats Maria's hair as she looks up form him then towards her mother and Liz who are hugging. Felicity strokes Liz's cheeks as the little girl wipes away the tears from her eyes.

Marin and Chantal are in a tight embrace as they promise each other that they will see each other for Christmas. In that moment Liz walks up to Maria and the girls hug tightly not wanting to let go as Liz whispers to Maria that they will see each other on Thanksgiving Day. Maria nods her head in to her sister's shoulder. As they part Liz takes a umbrella from the stand next to the door walking outside hand in hand with Maria and they are followed by Chantal and Martin and Robin who follows closely behind getting in to the car. The girls hug one more time as Maria walks in to the car and Martin is still spending the last few moments with Chantal as Felicity walks up to Oliver.

"Take care of yourself." He tells her as he pulls he in a sort hug and kisses her cheek and she pulls away

"I will. You too." She tells him as she takes and umbrella out of a stand and opens it looking back at Oliver while saying "Bye." She walks out on the rain to the car she hugs Liz one more time before getting in as Martin gives Chantal a kiss and a hug before getting. Both Chantal and Liz walk back to the house towards Oliver to watch them live the Queen Mansion once again.

They are joined by the rest of the family as Oliver exhales and walks in to the house taking his phone out and is scrawling throe his contacts and press the call button. Liz turns around and looks at him wondering what and to who he is talking to.

"Hey Jennet." He says and Maria is confused. Jennet is grandmas name "It's Oliver." He said "Yes Oliver Queen." He smiles at the person on the other end of the conversation "Listen Jennet how soon can you be here in Staring?" he asks listening "Well that's great. No she hasn't I'm on my way to stop her from getting on that plane right now." He explains and Liz catches on as everybody is confused and Chantal walks up to Liz asking

"He is talking to your grandmother in London isn't he?" Liz just nods her head as Oliver finishes his conversation he looks over at Liz

"Liz get your hamlet we are going to the airport." He said getting the key's of his bike and Liz asks

"Was that grandma Jennet?" she asks as Oliver nods his head and Moira and Thea cut in

"What are you going to do?" They both asked him as Oliver smiled and said

"I'm going to go take a ride." He said sarcastically as Chantal laughed at that "I'm going to go get my wife and kid if you don't mind." Liz smiled at him as Sarah passed her, her helmet and Oliver said "Let's go." Liz followed him to the garage as all of the others exchanged looks

"I think we should follow." Tommy said with a smile looking at Laurel and they were all on their way.

Maria was looking throe the window while they were making their way to the airport to go back to London. She exhaled as Felicity looked at her holding her necklace and toying with it in her hands. She knew that her daughter was hurt and Martin was ignoring her.

When they arrived at the airport they were informed that their flight was going to be thirty minutes late so they took a seat in the waiting aria and Felicity looked at Maria who was putting on a brave face.

"Honey I know that…" Felicity began but Maria stopped her

"Mom dad is still in love with you why won't you give him a chance?" Maria asked as Felicity exhaled

"It's complicated." She said and Maria and Martin rolled their eyes at her answer as Robin smirks at that response.

On the other end on the airport Oliver and Maria were rushing to the info desk for the information as they got to their turn the girl behind the desk asked

"How can I help you?" she smiled sweetly at them as Oliver asked

"Has the flight 447 for London at one left the airport?" he was anxious that they arrived soon but still he was not sure that the flight has not arrived sooner than expected as the girl told him

"Let me check." She said to him as she punched in a few keys and said "The plane was delayed it is living in thirty minutes." The girl said with as smile as Oliver thanked her and him and Liz ran off looking for Felicity and Maria as the rest of the family just arrived at the airport and noticed Oliver and Liz running

"I know where the kid has the straight but him how can he ran this fast is beyond me." Tommy said as Laurel laughed at her husband

"Well we can walk if that will make you feel better." Sarah said as they started walking in to the direction where Oliver and Liz had disappeared off to.

Oliver is looking around as Liz gets up on one of the chairs sat up in the witting room looking around the crowed of people to notice Felicity, Martin and Maria sitting in complete silence on the other side of the waiting room and she yells out

"Dad!" Oliver turns around and looks at Liz who is pointing in to the direction of Felicity and he runs up to her taking her hand and leading her towards her mother and sister

Felicity was deep in thought when she heard Liz say

"Hi mom." Felicity looked at the direction of the voice and saw Olive and Liz standing in front of her as Maria asked

"What are you doing here?" she was smiling and so was Martin

"It took us around thirty seconds after you left to realize we didn't want to lose you two again." Liz answered as Felicity looked at Oliver who has let go of Liz's hand and is walking up to her

"I made the mistake of not coming after you once, I'm not making that mistake again ... no matter how brave you are." Oliver tells her as Felicity is a little shaken and says

"And I suppose you just expect me to go week at my knees and fall down in to your arms and cry hysterically and say well figure this whole thing out a by continental relationship. My mom is in London…" Oliver walks closer to her and says

"I called her she should be here soon enough." Felicity just continued

"My office is there the whole company…" she stops and looks at Oliver saying "You called my mother?" she questions as he smiles

"Don't be surprised I'd do even more if I needed to keep you here. So please stay." He tells Felicity as she is about to cry

"What do you expect Oliver that we will fall back where we left of and live happily ever after, grow old together." She says and now she is Crying a little as Oliver cups her face and the rest of the family has cough up to them and is watching them

"Yes to all of the above." Oliver tells her smilingly and ads "Except you don't have to cry hysterically." Hi is now so close to her she can feel him breathing as she says

"Yes I do." Felicity says as they kiss and the girls have wide smiles on their faces.

"You girls actually pulled this one off." Roy says as the girls smile at him saying

"We are daughters of a genius and a vigilante after all." Thea and Sarah laugh at this

"You sure are girls." Chantal says as she walks to wrap her arms around Martin giving him a kiss as the girls giggle.

It has been a few months Felicity has moved in to the Queen mansion back with her mother who has arrived the same day she was supposed to leave. Oliver could not be happier about her decision and tonight he was going to ask her what he has been waiting to asks for some time now.

He had taken her to dinner and now they were at the top of the roof of the Queen mansion the sky was clear and Oliver was glad that there were not clouds in the sky.

"So why are we here?" Felicity asked looking at Oliver who started his speech at which he has been thinking about for some time

"When we met the first time I didn't know what to expect. You were nothing like other woman I met, you didn't buy my charms. And when I showed you who I was as the hood you didn't call me killer the only thing you thought of me was that I was a hero and I become one thanks to you." Felicity smiled at his word "And I know I asked this already and you will think it is stupid but…" he got on one knee and held a red box with a ring inside it "Will you marry me… again?" he asked as felicity took his hand and pulled him up kissing him "I'll take that as a yes." He said as she laughed

"You better."

Their wedding day was on the ground opposite to their first one. The girls were the bridesmaids and their grandmothers could not be happier and with the news that they would be welcoming a new member of the family in nine months.

**This is it it's over and I want to cry. It's been fun to write this story I will soon update a new Olicity story don't worry I will still write Arrow fanfiction because I'm a huge fun. I love that you guys enjoyed this story I hope we will see each other in my next story I love you guys so comment what you think of the ending xoxo :)**


End file.
